Future Problems
by Anime Princess
Summary: The Ronins have just finshed their second battle with Talpa and a new visitor shows up. Who is she? Why is the Dynasty Warlords after her? She's taking them WHERE? RyoXOC, SageXOC, CyeXOC, RowenXOC, KentoXOC, MiaXAnubis
1. Default Chapter

**Timeline of Ronin Warriors**

(I know it's not exactly true, but this is my universe and this is how I've set it up.)

**Anubis Doji**-06/08/1551-Armor of Cruelty and Spring-loyalty

**Dais Rajua**-10/09/1549-Armor of Illusion and Summer-Serenity

**Sketmet Naaza**-11/05/1551-Armor of Venom and Autumn-Piety

**Kale Yami**-01/09/1551-Armor of Corruption and Winter-Obedience

**Mia Aurora Koji-Doji**-02/19/1966

**Yulie Yamano**-05/05/1973

**1969-Ronins and Stars born**

**Ryo-08/15/1969 Makoto-12/17/1969**

**Sage-06/09/1969 Miaka-07/15/1969**

**Cye-03/14/1969 Yui-04/16/1969**

**Rowen-10/10/1969 Korin-11/15/1969**

**Kento-09/01/1969 Noriko-11/15/1969**

**1983-Ronins 1st battle with **

**Talpa**

**1988- 2nd battle with Talpa ends**

**1988(one week later)-Makoto goes back in time**

**1988(one week after they come back)-meet Stars on Ryo's Birthday. 3rd battle with Nappa, Talpa's son and meets Mako's little sister, Maeve Hinoyo Obiki-the fifth element.**

**Dec. 17, 1993- Ryo proposes on Mako's 23rd B-Day**

**June 4, 1994-Kayura finds away to bring back Anubis (5 Elemental crystals)**

**Aug. 12, 1994-Ryo and Mako's wedding**

**2200- Technologies become too much and Earth self-destructs forcing the Ronins and Stars to reveal themselves. The Ozone Layer starts to vanish and humans receive odd elemental powers. **

**2201- Lady Kayura and Warlords and Mia bring old Dynasty palace to Earth realm for Human survivors. People make Ronins and Stars Lords and Ladies of Earth.**

**2993- Lady Fate gives the Ronins their new armor.**

**3393- 4th war with Talpa II**

**3582- Ryon Michael Doji is born and Armor of Cruelty (Spring) is passed on**

**3583- Hiko, Shin, Seiji, Touma, and Shuu are born and armors of Torrent, Halo, Strata, and Hardrock are transferred to second generation**

**3588- Hariel, Samantha, Yuri, Suki, and Ariashi are born and Wildfire armor is transferred to Hariel.**

**3593- 5th and final battle with the dynasty-Sulapa **


	2. Future Problems1

Future Problems  
by Anime Princess

"Mama! Papa! Where are you!" asked ten-year-old Hiko as she ran through the hallway with her five year old brother, Hariel.

As she neared a set of double doors, she was hit from the side by something. She and the something along with her brother and something else hit the ground with a loud THUD!

"Oh what happened?" asked a voice that belonged to one of her best friends, Seiji.

"You hit me Seiji that's what!" came Hiko's irritated voice from under him.

"Oh sorry Hiko! Hariel!"

"Is anybody going to ask how I am?" came a young girl's voice as a blond head popped out from under the other three children.

"Sorry Yuri! Are you all right?" asked Hiko as they stood up.

"I'm fine, but where are momma and papa? And everyone else for that matter?" she asked in a small voice as her hand strayed to her knife at her waist. The castle was dark…she hated the dark.

"Hiko? Seiji? Is that you up there?" asked another voice as six other figures emerged from the shadows.

"Yeah it's us Shin. Are you and the others all right?"

"Well I am…and Kori is too. Um…Shu's hungry and Suki has a headache." Began Shin but was interrupted by Kori, "Shu's always hungry…he'll live."

"Um...yes…anyway…Touma is fine but has a few bumps and bruises and Ariashi has a few cuts. Nothing to bad." Said Shin.

"That's good. We have to find our parents fast!" she exclaimed in a hush whisper. As the children edged closer to the double doors, they heard sounds on the other side.

"What is it?" asked Kori as she gripped Shin's hand tighter.

"It sounds like fighting to me." Said Seiji in a whisper as he unleashed his sword. Before they could open the doors, they opened themselves. They all scrambled to the shadows and watched in awed horror as a group of warriors rushed out.

They were about to scream in fright when they heard, "FLARE UP NOW!"

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

"IRON-ROCK CRUSHER!"

"Daddy!" all the children exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Where are our mommies?" asked Hariel scared.

Suddenly, a burst of red stars and fire appeared in the center of the fight with the words, "STAR FIRE BLAST!"

Next, green stars and bright green light appeared off to the right along with the words, "STAR LIGHT BURST!"

Then, light blue stars and water appeared off to the left along with the words, "STAR WATER DROWNING!"

Next, orange stars and chunks of earth appeared to the back and right along with the words, "STAR EARTH QUAKE!"

Lastly, dark blue stars and miniature comets appeared to the back and left along with the words, "STAR SPACE SLAM!"

"Mommy!" they all exclaimed happy to see their parents were okay.

"Ryo! We need more power!" came Makoto's voice, Hiko and Hariel's mother.

"I know love! But we can't form the armor!" came Ryo's voice.

"Looks like we'll just have to rough it then!" came Kento's voice as he slammed two armored soldiers together. After another two hours of fighting, the battle was over.

"Oh boy…do I hurt!" exclaimed Cye as he sat down in his nightclothes since he had detransformed.

"Here dear." Said Yui as she handed her husband an ice pack.

"Children…come on out now." Came Makoto's voice as she continued in a stern voice, "You ten were supposed to be in bed. Why weren't you?"

"We heard loud noises and we were scared! We went to your rooms but you weren't there! Momma! Daddy! What happened?" asked Hiko as she hugged her father tightly.

Hariel crawled into Makoto's lap and started crying as he cried out, "Momma? I'm scared! They were bad people!"

Sage gathered Yuri into his arms and said in a comforting voice, "It's all right Yuri love…the bad guys are gone now."

Miaka gathered her son into her arms and said, "Seiji…calm down…the dark isn't here anymore. It's just night time remember; the night time can't hurt you?" Seiji nodded but his head was still in his mother's chest.

Cye and Yui gathered their children, Kori and Shin, into their arms and cooed to them saying, "Calm down loves…its all right no more baddies are here."

Noriko, Kento, Rowen, and Korin gathered their children up and as Noriko and Korin, who were sisters, started to calm their children, Rowen and Kento started talking.

"Man Ro, these things are getting desperate! They are attacking at night now! We need the Armor of Inferno."

"You know we can't call on it anymore!" exclaimed Rowen as Ariashi crawled into his lap.

He gave his daughter a huge hug and said, "Ryo…we need to call Kayura!"

As Suki crawled into Kento's lap, he said, "How are we going to do that? The orb was stolen!"

"No need my Ronins…I am here." Came a regal voice.

"Kayura!" exclaimed the adults.

"Kayura…this is getting to be to much! They are attacking at all hours now! We can't keep this up without more power!" exclaimed Makoto as she placed an arm on Hiko's shoulder and a hand on Hariel's head.

"Mako's right Kayura…what are we going to do?" asked Ryo as he slipped his arms around his wife's stomach.

He caressed the lives that had just begun in it and added, "We can't keep putting our families at risk."

Makoto spun around and said, "I can take care of myself Mr. Senada…is that clear?"

Ryo smiled, kissed his wife on the mouth once and said, "I know that love…I'm just worried about our unborn and born children! A war zone is no place for them."

Yui sighed and as she rubbed her own slightly protruding stomach said, "He's right Mako and you know it. We can't keep this up much longer, for they are bound to notice our slack time in things and take advantage of it."

"I know…but I hate it when they do this! I thought we'd gotten rid of the Dynasty two hundred years ago…for good this time!"

Miaka sighed, rubbed her own stomach, and said, "We need the Inferno plain and simple."

Noriko smiled sarcastically and said, "Well Miaka how do we accomplish that? The guys don't have their armors…our sons have their father's armors."

"Oh calm down Noriko…Miaka knows that just as well as you do." Came Korin's voice as she continued, "But Miaka has a point…we need the Inferno Armor."

"But since our sons are to young to even call on the armors…" began Rowen as Kayura interrupted, "There might be a way for the Inferno to be here."

"How?" asked the adults. The children just sat there comforted by their parent's voices and gentle touches that lulled them to sleep.

"We can send one of you to the past to get the Ronin's past selves."

"Can we do that? I thought that was against some sort of physics law or something." Commented Kento.

Cye rolled his eyes, elbowed him in the gut, and said, "Only you would think of high school studies at your age…one thousand plus years after you graduated!"

"But he has a point," began Sage as he continued, "Doesn't it break one of the rules?"

"Yes and no." said Rowen as Kayura added, "It breaks the laws of physics, but at the same time with magic…it just bends the rules."

"So…you're saying that one of us has to go to the past…get our younger selves, bring them back here, and have them fight our battle?" asked Ryo as he continued.

"Who would go? I mean…I'm needed here because I'm the leader for the frontlines, Sage is needed here to do scouting, Kento's needed here to continue training the children, Cye's needed here to continue helping bring in those who are still outside the palace walls, and Rowen's needed here to maintain the battle council."

"Then one of us should go." Said Yui as she gently placed Shin on the ground so he could continue to sleep.

"But all of you are pregnant! Wouldn't time traveling have an effect on each one of you?" asked Cye worried about his wife and unborn child.

Kayura said, "It might…never has a pregnant woman tried this. I would think that…if one of the ladies was to go…then the least far along should go. Less chance at damage to herself and the unborn child or children."

"Then it should be me to go." Said Makoto as she placed a finger on Ryo's lips to silence the protest that was coming.

"We have no choice my love."

She said as she turned to Kayura. "What time frame shall you send me to?" she asked.

"It will have to be before the Ronins met you and the girls. It would cause problems in the time stream if I sent you to a time when they have already met the five of you."

"How…?"

"Don't ask…it's very complicated."

"All right. So you'll send me just after they beat Talpa the third time…a week or so before they meet the gals and me?"

"Yes." Answered Kayura with a small nod.

"I'm ready then." She said as Yui, Miaka, Noriko, and Korin all gave her a hug and a _'be careful'_. Sage, Kento, Rowen, and Cye all gave her a hug, a kiss, and a _'be careful'_ as well. As she turned to Ryo, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly not wanting her to go, but knowing he had no choice.

As he pushed her away, he gave her a long passionate kiss and said, "Please be careful my love…for me and our children. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to any one of you."

She smiled, gave him another kiss, and said, "I will be…I promise."

She turned to Kayura and nodded. Kayura bowed her head and commanded the staff to start. As the rings on the staff began to cling together, a golden portal appeared.

"Now…go through this portal and when you come to the other side, you should be at a mansion. This is where the Ronins live if you remember. Lady Mia shall be there to! To get back here…you'll have to use your powers and this…" she said as she took the globe off the top of the staff.

As Makoto opened her mouth, Kayura said, "You'll know what to do when it comes to it…good luck!"

Makoto nodded, looked to her family one last time, and jumped in.

Meanwhile in the Dynasty, "Master…someone is using magic to travel back in time."

A man in the shadows looked into his mirror and laughed, "So…Makoto is traveling back in time is she? I wonder why? Nesko! Send her a few warriors to await her arrival into the past."

"Yes my master." Said Nesko of the Fear armor with a bow as he disappeared.

As Makoto exited the golden portal, she closed her eyes and used her senses to see where the Ronins were.

_'Oh no!'_ She thought as she took off running in the direction she had sensed her friends. _'I'd better hurry…they are almost upon me!'_ she thought to herself as the mansion came into view.

Inside his room, Sage was meditating when he sensed an evil nearby. _'No…the Dynasty! It can't be! I thought we had defeated them last time for sure!' _

He opened his eyes and called out as he got into sub-armor, "Hey guys! We got some uninvited company!"

Ryo, Cye, Kento, and Rowen's, head's all appeared from their rooms, and asked, "What!"

Sage rushed out of his room, and said, "We got some tin-cans to bash!"

As they all unconsciously summoned their sub-armor, Cye asked, "But…we defeated them didn't we?"

"We'll ask them what's going on when we beat their butts!" exclaimed Kento sarcastically as they ran outside.

Only to find, a woman with shoulder length red hair pulled into a half ponytail, sparkling emerald green eyes, a pretty build of a body, that was wearing faded blue jeans, a red spaghetti strapped shirt, and white tennis shoes fighting the dynasty warriors and doing a pretty good job too.


	3. Future Problems2

Future Problems  
Part 2  
by Anime Princess

As they watched, they saw a warrior about to impale her with a sword. Before they could warn her, she ducted, twirled around, and with her katanas sliced it and the one she had been fighting in two. Then she dropped her weapons and raised her hands.

"What is she doing!" exclaimed Cye in horror. Nobody answered.

"STAR FIRE BLAST!" fire streamed out of her hands in tiny stars and burned the surrounding soldier.

"Hey!" she called out, "Either help or not! Don't watch!"

With that, the Ronins jumped into the fight and quickly got rid of the warriors. They turned to the red head and she smiled at them. Before anyone could say anything, she fainted.

Ryo, being the closest, caught her and exclaimed, "She's bleeding!"

Sage jumped into action, "Quick! Get her inside!"

They all rushed into the house and Sage ordered, "Ryo lay her down on the couch. Cye get me a bowl of water and a cloth!"

The two rushed to do as ordered. Once the water and cloth were by his side, he dipped it into the water and gently placed it on the cut on her side.

"Well how is it?" asked Ryo concerned for her beyond belief but not knowing why.

"Its not to deep but she has lost a lot of blood." He said as he removed the washcloth and placed his hand on the cut. He reached out to his healing powers and watched as the gentle green light washed over the wound. As he pushed his healing powers into her, he used his other senses to check her out. As he reached her stomach, he gasped in surprise and let go of his powers.

"What!" asked the guys with wide eyes.

"She's pregnant!" Sage exclaimed as he checked her over again.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Cye.

"Babies…and yeah they are okay. I'd say she's only three and a half weeks along though."

"I wonder who she is?" wondered Rowen, as he looked her over.

"She's very pretty isn't she?" asked Kento as he whipped her face off with the washcloth, for it had mud on it.

"Yes she is." Said Ryo with a smile and a funny light in his eye.

Suddenly she started to moan, "Ryo … Sage … Cye … Kento … Rowen … Kayura … Miaka … Yui … Korin … Noriko…"

"How does she know our names?" asked Rowen surprised.

"And who are the others she called out?" asked Sage.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she jumped.

"Calm down." Ryo said softly in an attempt to calm her down. Surprisingly enough, she did.

Makoto looked around and with wide eyes said, "Ryo…Sage…Cye…Kento…Rowen…its you…I made it!"

"Um…do we know you?" asked Cye politely.

She blushed and said, "Um…no…you don't…" then in a lower voice, "At least not yet you don't."

But Sage heard and asked, "What do you mean…at least not yet we don't?"

She sighed and placed a hand on her side. Surprised she looked down and noticed it was healed.

"Did you heal me Sage?" she asked.

"Um…no." he replied.

"Oh…then how did the cut get healed? You have the Halo armor and it has the ability to heal…so?"

"Okay who are you? Why do you know us and how do you know about the armors?" asked Kento as he placed a fist into her face.

"KENTO!" exclaimed Cye as he grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him away from the woman.

"I'm from your future. I have a close relationship with each and every one of you. I know of the armors because I saw you transform into them once."

'_Well that's not a lie.'_ She thought with a smile.

"How far into the future?" asked Ryo with a tilt of his head.

She smirked and said, "Over One thousand six hundred years at least."

"You lie! We'd all be dead!" exclaimed Kento.

"No you're not. Your armors have kept you alive that long! You only look to be about your late twenties!"

"What's your name?" asked Rowen as he continued, "And besides…you can't time travel…it goes against the fifth law of physics!"

Makoto rolled her eyes, and said, "I just KNEW you'd go and say that so here…I didn't use science…I used magic. More to the point…I used Lady Kayura's magic and the staff as well…well actually Lady Kayura used the staff to make the portal. Anyway…my name…it's Makoto."

"Makoto…?" asked Ryo looking into her eyes.

She blushed and said, "I'd better not say that." Before the Ronins could ask another question, Mia appeared in the doorway with Yulie and bag in her arms.

"Hey guys! I got the movies…Oh I didn't think we'd be expecting anyone. Guys, who is your friend?"

"We don't know. All we know is that her name is Makoto and she was attacked by Dynasty soldiers." Said Sage with one eye on Mia and the other on Makoto.

"The Dynasty!" exclaimed Mia as her hand went to her chest.

"No way! The Dynasty is gone!" exclaimed Yulie with a frown.

Makoto sighed and said, "Not in the future they aren't. They're back. They followed me through the time stream. They are trying to stop me from coming back in time to find you all."

"Why did you come to this point in time? I mean, surly there must be other points in time that you could have gone to?" asked Rowen with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed and said, "You don't believe me. The reason I came to this time is because this is the only point in time that is safe for me to visit. You haven't met my past self yet and you've had enough experience in battle to not be so bold and aggressive at the idea of battle."

"Why is it important that you not run into your past self?" asked Cye curious despite himself.

"I don't know. All I know is that Kayura said this was the only safe time I could go to." Replied Makoto with a frown on her face.

"I still don't believe you! Prove that your from the future…give us some sort of proof." Said Rowen.

Makoto sighed and said, "Okay, I told you we are all close in the future right? Well since we are close you all have told me something about yourselves. First example, Ryo; You're an orphan, you lived in a mountain cottage alone with your tiger White Blaze whom you met the day you father died from being killed by a lion. You met the Ancient One soon after and he had begun to train you. You love soccer and your favorite food is spaghetti, your favorite color is red and you have small fear of snakes and snakebites curtsey of Sketmet. Sage, you have a father, a mother, and a grandfather, whom you spent much of your time with. He trained you in swordsmanship. He pushed you to your limits all the time. You also have a sister. She and your family treated you as a girl. They even dressed you up as one because girls were supposed to be easier to take care of. Your sister even did your hair making you afraid of girls throughout your life, and you were afraid of the dark for a long time. You even slept with a nightlight until you were ten. Rowen, your parents are divorced. You live with your father but wish to live with your mother because your father hits and abuses you. You have an extremely high IQ, which is 250, and you can't wake up on time to save our life. Kento, you're the son of restaurant owners and the eldest of five. Chinese by background and you love to eat. You and Cye have known each other since you were children, and you love to pull practical jokes on anybody. Cye, your father died when you were very young, your mother is very ill all the time, your sister helps run the family pottery shop, and your brother-n-law is the head of the family. Need I say more?"

The guys stared at her in shock. Makoto raised her hands above her head and stretched. Ryo, since he saw something sparkle on her finger, looked closely at her left hand and saw a very familiar ring.

"Hey! Where did you get that ring?" he asked with anger coloring his voice.

Startled she looked at the ring and said, "You gave it to me."

"But that was my mothers! It was…wait a minute! That ring belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her. It was her wedding ring!"

"I know." Said Makoto with a blush.

"But…but…my father said I was to only give it to the woman I was to…" he stopped and stared at the woman before him.

"What's wrong Ryo?" asked Mia fearing with worst.

"Are you my wife in the future?" asked Ryo as a blush covered his own face.

As her blush deepen, she closed her eyes, and said, "Um…before you asked my name…I said it was Makoto…well my full name is Makoto Ariashi Obiki… Senada."

"You're Ryo's wife!" exclaimed Cye with wide eyes.

"Yes I am." She said with a small voice.

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Yulie asked, "Why are you in the past then?"

Makoto explained, "You see, we are being attacked by the Dynasty in the future and we can't use the Inferno armor."

"What!" exclaimed the guys shocked.

"If I may continue?" she asked.

Since no one talked, she continued, "Anyway…you see in the future um…none of you have the armor any more because the armors have been passed down already to the next generation."

"Next generation?" asked Kento.

"Um…your sons." She replied with a blush.

"Our…?" began Sage as Ryo finished, "sons?"

"Yes…your sons." Repeated Makoto.

Ryo stared at Makoto for a minute then looked down at her stomach. He blushed.

"Ryo are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned.

"Um…yeah I'm fine…I just realized something." He said with his head down.

"What?" the group asked.

"Um…when Sage healed you he said you are pregnant so…does that mean your carrying my…um my future self's children?" he asked with his face beet red.

Makoto turned beet red as the group turned to here waiting for an answer. "Um…yes I am."

"Anyway…could you go back to your story?" asked Mia with a false sweet smile.

"Anyway…the reason we can't call the Inferno Armor anymore is because…the Armors can't be call upon."

"Why?" asked Ryo as he continued, "Our sons should have the armor right?"

"They do," began Makoto as she continued, "but you see Hariel he's only five years old and the others…Touma, Seiji, Shin, and Shuu are only ten."

"I see the problem." began Rowen as he continued, "They're to young aren't they?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Makoto.

"Why can't we use the armors anymore? Are we not fighting them now or something?" asked Cye.

"You can't call upon the armors because…um how do I explain this," she asked herself as she got her thoughts straight.

"Okay I think this will make since," she said to herself as she spoke louder, "When Hariel, Seiji, Touma, Shin, and Shuu were born the armors automatically went from yourselves to your sons. Why they did that I don't know. All I do know is that when Hariel was born, Ryo said that he felt his armor being pulled from him. The next minute…upon Hariel's forehead was the kanji **_'perfect virtue' _**shining brightly."

The guys sat in silence at this. "Um…will you help us?" she asked.

The guys looked at each other and in one voice said, "Yes." Makoto smiled in relief.

"So we have absolutely **NO** armor?" asked Rowen.

"Um no…you do have armor just not **THE** original armors of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Hardrock, and Torrent. Rather you have higher levels of them."

"Higher levels?" asked Cye.

"Yes…you see about six hundred years ago…oh wait maybe it should be one thousand years into the future you all shall meet up with someone who gives you a gift. That gift is new versions of the armors. You don't have orbs to call them forth at all. All you have to do is think about wanting them and they appear on you. Also, you have your old…um have your sure-kills and a few more with the new armors. Lastly, you each have the ability to control your elements. That's all I can say, I might jeopardized the future if I reveal more."

"If we each have armor, why can't we form the Inferno?" asked Rowen.

"These newer armors are so powerful. If you combine the powers of it to form the Inferno, it could kill Ryo so you decided not to take the chance. Also, if your future selves formed the Inferno, the power drain of it could kill each and every one of you as well."

"Why would it do that?" asked Ryo.

"Because your new armors are ten times stronger than the ones you have now."

"So?" Asked Kento not putting it together.

"You ninny! Don't you remember the drain we all felt every time we formed the Inferno?" exclaimed Cye.

"Yeah…?"

"Kento…every time we formed it we barely had enough power to use our own sure-kills. Imagine a power drain ten times worse." Ordered Rowen with a frown.

"Oh." Was all Kento said as he finally got what the problem was. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Um…could you tell us some of the future?" asked Sage with a friendly smile as he tried to raise the tension.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Um…what about our families? Could you tell us about them?" asked Cye eager to know.

She smiled and said, "Sure why not? I mean…you're going to meet them when we get to the future anyway right? Okay…well there's me, and as I said my name is Makoto Senada, wife to Ryo Senada. We have two children and two unborn ones. Our oldest is named Hiko Erin Senada. She is ten years old. Then there is Hariel Duncan Senada. He's five and the heir to Wildfire. Then I guess is Miaka, Sage's wife. You too have two children and three unborn ones as well."

"You mean, in the future my wife is pregnant with triplets!"

"Yes, your wife is two months along…anyway…you have a ten year old son named Seiji Samuel Date, who is heir to Halo, and a five year old daughter named Yuri Samantha Date. Cye, your wife's name is Yui and she's pregnant as well. But she's only a month along. You have a ten-year-old son named Shin Shaun Mouri, who is heir to Torrent, and a five-year-old daughter named Kori Marie Mouri. Kento, your wife's name is Noriko and she too is pregnant. She's two and a half month's along. You as well have a ten-year-old son named Shuu Ling Rei-Faun, who is the heir to Hardrock, and a five-year-old daughter named Suki Mulan Rei-Faun. Both of which have YOUR appetite! You still bother Cye about food in the future too. And your sons act just like you and Cye…Shuu always asking Shin to make him something to eat. Your daughter's act the same way."

"HEY! Just what is this! Is my family's sole reason to live is to feed Kento's?" exclaimed Cye frustrated. Makoto giggled and said, "Actually…you kind of give up on that question and just go with it. Kento does get better though with his appetite. He only complains when he's worried or after five hours and he hasn't eaten a thing yet."

"Thank goodness." Murmured Cye.

"But…you have to live with Shuu and Suki always saying… _'Uncle Cye…what's for breakfast? What's for lunch? What's for dinner? Can we see? Only a little bite please?'_ Sound familiar?"

Cye's only reply was a moan.

Rowen smiled and asked, "Okay, what about me?"

"Well your wife is pregnant as well and is three months along. You have a ten-year-old son named Touma Thomas Hashiba, who is the heir to Strata, and a five-year-old daughter named Ariashi Li Hashiba. She was named after me."

"Why?" Rowen asked curiously.

"Why? Because I'm your adopted sister." Replied Makoto with a sheepish smile as she continued, "And you and Korin, your wife, both agreed that it'd be a little confusing when you asked _'Makoto…where are you?'_ so you used my middle name." Rowen nodded with a smile.

"About our age thing, we're over a thousand six hundred right?" asked Sage as he continued, "But we look only twenty five, six years old?"

"Yep. Also…because of some ecological problems…the human life span was raised."

"Ecological problems?" asked Rowen curiously again.

"Lets just say that the human's technologies caught up with them and disaster happened. Which caused the human population, or what was left of it, to have some strange powers."

"A nuclear Armageddon?" asked Rowen.

"Um no. The technologies just became to advanced and our natural resources vanished. The earth just decided to try and kill itself; I guess it's the right word. Then, when the Ozone Layer started to dissipate at an alarming rate, the human population was exposed to the Sun's rays. With the exposure, most humans started to develop strange new powers…"

"We have powers?" asked Yulie.

"Yes we do. Didn't you see me use fire out in the battle? Anyway, I myself am one thousand six hundred and twenty three. And I'm the youngest out of the adults!"

"How old is the human life span actually?" asked Cye awed by what was to happen.


	4. Future Problems3

Future Problems  
Part 3  
by Anime Princess

"Well the latest death was of an old man. He was born in 2000 and he died in 3593, so he was fifteen hundred and ninety-three years old. But that was because he died recently in an attack by the dynasty, so we don't really know. Myself and the others were born in 1969 and we're older than that man so we have a longer life span than just fifteen hundred and besides I'm over sixteen hundred now." Answered Makoto true fully.

"Um…what about Yulie and I? Are we there?" asked Mia.

Makoto looked to her and said, "Yeah actually you are. You live with Kayura and the warlords because you married Anubis."

"He comes back to life!" exclaimed the group surprised.

"Yes, lets just say we figure out a way with Kayura's help." Replied Makoto.

"What about me!" exclaimed Yulie with a smile.

"Um…you live in the palace with us." Was her reply.

"Do I have any children?" asked Mia.

"You have one son. He's eleven years old and his name is Ryon Michael Koji-Doji. You and Anubis decided to name him after Ryo. He is the heir to the Cruelty Armor."

She stood up and said, "Now, we must get going! We can't waist anymore time!"

The guys donned their sub-armors back on and looked to Makoto for directions.

"Make a circle around me and Mia, Yulie, and White Blaze need to be in the middle too."

Once they were all in place, Makoto raised the golden globe up into the air and said, "Guardian of Time…Let the Door of Time spilt the heavens and open to us…I call you by your true name. The all-knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian…Chronos! Lead us! Protect us! Send us the path of light!"

Suddenly, a golden light appeared in the air, and she cried out, "Fire within me! Pull us through…connect me with the fire I seek!" A column of fire shot out from her and entered the golden portal. The next thing the group knew was, was that they were now standing in a large room that had a large table on it and about thirty chairs around it.

"Where are we?" asked Yulie.

"Welcome to the future…you're in the dinning room."

"Why are there so many chairs?" asked Cye.

"Oh did I forget to mention that…we all live in a palace together?" asked Makoto sheepishly.

"WHAT!" the guys exclaimed.

"You mean we never spilt from each other?" asked Ryo with wide eyes.

"Well let's just say it was easier this way because of constant attacks shall we?" she replied with a tone in her voice that clearly stated _'I'm not going to answer anymore questions so close your mouths.'_

Makoto turned to them and as she opened her mouth, she was interrupted by a call, "MOMMA!"

Surprised the group turned to see a little boy about five years old running towards them. He had unruly black hair and sparkling emerald eyes. His skin was perfectly tanned and he had dimples in his cheeks.

"Look Ryo…Hariel." Whispered Kento with a smile as Makoto kneeled down and picked him up.

"Oh my little man! How are you? And why aren't you in bed mister?" she asked after she gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the head.

He pouted and his stuck his chubby fist into her hair as he said, "I had a bad dream. I was going to daddy when I saw you momma."

"Oh dear me…what was the dream about?"

"Bad men killing everyone." He said seriously.

"Well that's not going to happen my little man because we have help!" replied Makoto cheerfully. Hariel smiled and showed his teeth, or what teeth he had. His front two teeth were missing.

"Now lets go put you back to bed." Said Makoto as she said, "Follow me please guys."

Once they reached the nursery, Makoto whispered, "This is where our youngest stay. I'll show you your daughter's once I put Hariel back to bed."

A minute later, she waved them inside and pulled them over to the closest bed next to Hariel's.

"This is Kori. Your daughter Cye." Whispered Makoto as the group looked her over.

She had Cye's reddish brown hair, which was tousled with sleep and came down to her shoulders, and she had a perfectly round face. She was almost an exact replica of Cye.

"What color are her eyes?" asked Cye in a whisper as he gently caressed her cheek suddenly feeling very protective for the younger girl, who was only thirteen years younger than he.

"They're light blue. Your wife's eyes are light blue." She then led them to a young girl with blond hair.

"This is Yuri, Sage's daughter." Said Makoto in a whisper, as they looked her over as well.

She had Sage's blond hair that came to her shoulders, slightly tanned skin, and a heart shaped face.

"What color are her eyes?" asked Sage in a soft voice as he gently pushed a stay hair out of his future daughter's face.

"They are sapphire blue. Your wife's eyes are sapphire blue."

Next they came to a little girl who had a bag of candy clutched in her hand.

The group laughed softly as Cye commented in a whisper, "We don't need you to tell us whose child this one will be!"

"Well this is Suki." Said Makoto with a smile. She had raven, black, silky hair; almond colored skin, and slightly slanted eyes.

"What color are her eyes?" asked Kento suddenly feeling very protective of the little girl.

"Hazel green. Noriko's eyes."

"This one has to be mine then." Whispered Rowen as they looked at her.

"Guys this is Ariashi (Air-e-ash-e)." Whispered Makoto. The little girl had silky electric blue hair; pale white skin that sparkled in the moonlight, and on her chest was a book.

"Her eyes?" he asked as he gently moved a strangely familiar looking lock of hair from his future daughter's nose.

"They're hazel, Korin's eyes." Replied Makoto s they exited the nursery.

"My god! They are so precious!" exclaimed Mia in a hushed tone.

The guys nodded still awed at the sight of them.

Ryo shook his head and asked, "Hey…who is that?"

Makoto turned and smiled as she said, "Yui!"

The woman turned and dropped the bundle in her arms.

"Mako!" she exclaimed as she ran towards her friend.

"Yui?" asked Cye with a blush covering his cheeks.

"You did it?" asked the woman with platinum, straight blond hair, light blue eyes, she was wearing a light blue silk nightgown, and were her stomach was you could see a small bulge.

"I did…they are right there." Said Makoto as she pointed behind her.

The two friends walked back to the Ronins and Makoto said, "Yui Mouri the past Ronins…guys…this is Yui Mouri…Cye's future wife."

"Hey." Greeted the past group as Cye squeaked out, "hello."

Yui giggled softly and said, "You are a shy one Cye Mouri. It's a miracle you even asked me out on a date all those many years ago."

"Yui, where are the others?"

"Where else?" asked Yui with a roll of her eyes.

Makoto's face was one of thought as she said, "Well the babies are all asleep, and…oh okay. Good night…or good morning Yui." Said Makoto as the group walked away from the woman.

"Good morning Mako and welcome Ronins!" called Yui out in a soft voice.

"Where are we going?" asked Sage with a tilt of his head.

"We're going to the kitchen. I have a feeling Kento's hungry. And anyway…that's most likely where we will find Cye's older self, Kento's older self, Noriko, and Korin. Oh by the way, Korin and Noriko are twin sisters so Rowen and Kento…you'll be brother-n-laws."

Rowen and Kento quickly look at each other with wide eyes.

When they reached a set of double doors they heard a loud crash and the words, "Kento! Don't you dare touch those waffles!"

"But I'm hungry!" came a strangely familiar voice to the Ronins.

"You're just going to have to wait!" came the tired voice that belonged to Cye Mouri.

"Now calm down dearest…" came a soothing voice.

"Who is that?" asked Kento.

"That's Noriko." Answered Makoto as they entered the kitchen.

"Cye I have to have something to eat man!"

"I told you…"

"Come on Cye just an apple slice at least!"

"NO!"

"Come on! You know I get hungry when I'm worried!"

"Of course I know that! I've only known you practically my whole life!"

"Then you should know by now that I'm hungry!"

They heard a relenting sigh, as Cye's voice was heard, "Why are you so worried?"

"DUH! Mako might not come back! What happens if she gets lost in the time stream? Or the effect on time travel might kill the twins! Or that she might not have convinced our younger selves to come back to the future with her! Or…"

"Well Kento, you don't have to be worried anymore. I'm here!" said Makoto as she stepped around the corner.

"MAKO!" squealed the twins in happiness as they gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kento smiled grandly at her and said as he hugged her tightly, "Thank god for that too."

As she unwound herself from Kento's arms, she found herself looking into a pair of sparkling ocean blue green eyes.

"Cye!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"I've missed you!" exclaimed Cye as he gave her a kiss on the head. In the shadows the Ronins watched surprised as the reunion went on.

"Did you bring them?" asked Cye once he let her go.

"Yep, come on out guys."

As the group revealed themselves, Kento smiled and said, "I bet you're all feeling VERY uncomfortable aren't ya?"

Cye elbowed him in the gut and said, "Welcome to you're future. Here…" he said as he threw a bright red apple in Kento's direction.

"HEY!" wailed the older Kento.

"Oh calm down! You can wait. He on the other hand can't!" exclaimed Cye as he asked, "Mako, have you seen Ryo or Sage yet, love?"

Shaking her head no, Mako answered, "No I only just got back. I found Hariel up and about so I put him back to sleep. Showed them the babies, allowed them to meet Yui, and brought them here."

Cye laughed and said, "So my younger self, how did you find it to meet your future wife?"

"He was as beat red as he could get!" exclaimed the younger Kento.

Makoto smiled and said, "Well don't be teasing him now Kento. You haven't met YOUR future wife yet. Everyone, the woman in orange is Noriko Rei-Fuan, Kento's future wife."

"Hi!" they guys exclaimed as Kento squeaked out, "Hi."

"Hey this is a first! Kento doesn't have something to say to a woman!" exclaimed Rowen as Makoto smirked in his direction and said, "Well now Rowen, how about we introduce Korin Hashiba, YOUR future wife?"

Kento smirked at Rowen and said, "Hello my future sister-n-law how are you?"

Ryo, Sage, and Cye laughed and echoed, "Hi!"

Korin smiled and said, "I'm fine Kento-chan, hello Rowen."

Rowen turned beet red and squeaked, "Hi!"

The older people laughed at that as Kento said changing the topic, "You had better go see Sage now though. He'll need to check you over and make sure the twins are okay."

"**AND**, you need to go and see Ryo before he hacks up all our training equipment!" added Cye with a smile.

TBC


	5. Future Problems4

Future Problems  
Part 4  
by Anime Princess

Nodding Mako turned to the younger Ronins and asked, "Do you want to come with me to the library to meet Dr. Sage, Miaka, Professor Rowen, and then to the training area to meet Dr. Senada and the eldest children?"

"DOCTOR?" exclaimed the Ronins as Sage asked shocked, "I'm a doctor?"

The eldest Kento laughed and said, "Well actually, you all become doctors of some sort."

The group wordlessly followed Makoto until the reached another set of double doors with the word **LIBRARY **etched in them.

As she opened the doors they heard the words, "Ro come on! We have to go and see about breakfast!"

"You two go ahead Sage. I want to finish this book."

They heard a female sigh and the words, "But ROWEN, you've already read that book **TEN TIMES** already! You practically know all the words of the story by **HEART!**"

"Miaka, calm down. You don't want to get to upset."

"To **UPSET**? Oh no, I'm not **_TO UPSET YET_**, but I will be soon!"

"Miaka please, all right you win, lets go. I don't want you to miscarry, and I know you're worried about Mako, but believe me; my little sister will be okay."

"You got that right." Said Mako as she walked into the light.

"Mako!" exclaimed Miaka as she hugged her best friend.

As the elder Sage gave her a hug he asked, "How are you feeling Mako?"

"I'm feeling fine. I'm little tired, but that's only because of the energy I had to use to bring the Ronins back here." She replied as Sage picked her up, like a groom would a bride, and placed her on a long table.

"What? Hey!" she protested as Rowen placed his hand over her mouth and said, "Quite imouto, it's for your sake and the babies." She glared at them, but let Sage do what he had to.

Once he was done, Rowen hugged her from behind and while his head was settled on her shoulder asked, "Where are they then?"

"Right behind us." Came Mako's sarcastic reply. The three elder people turned and saw their younger selves.

"Well, I must admit. We age rather gracefully don't we Rowen?" asked Sage to break the ice between the two groups. With that comment everyone began to laugh.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce Miaka Date, Sage Date's wife."

"Hi!" greeted the group as Sage blushed and said, "Hello."

Elder Sage laughed and said, "Well now, we might have a small problem."

"Oh what is that?" asked Ryo curiously.

"The younger Rowen." replied Sage as he pointed behind the group. They saw him wandering aimlessly around with a dazed look on his face as he picked up one book.

"Where all have you been imouto?" asked Rowen as Mako pulled away from his embrace.

"Well, we've been to the nursery, the kitchen, and now here. Our last stop I believe is the training rooms."

"**PLEASE!** Ryo is going to destroy everything in it!" exclaimed Sage as he added, "Also, I recommend that only you go in first Mako. It's kind of hot in there if you ask me."

"The children?"

Elder Rowen laughed and said, "They have to suffer. Ryo calls it _'intense training'_, but Hiko's having a ball at it!"

"She would." Muttered Makoto as she continued, "Okay, well guys lets get going."

"But I don't wanna leave!" exclaimed the younger Rowen as the younger Sage said, "You can come back later!" Kento grabbed Rowen from behind and dragged him out with elder Rowen and Sage laughing in the background.

Before the doors closed completely they heard, "Was I really that bad Sage?"

"Worse I believe Ro…much worse." Was Sage's reply.

"So, we're going to meet my older self and our eldest children right?" asked Ryo getting into a step with Mako.

"Yes we are."

They walked through the hallways for another few minutes when they heard clashes of swords and a man's voice saying, "No Seiji! You over lunged! Hiko…up and down, slice, and **THEN** lunge!"

"Okay daddy!" came a young girl's voice.

"Uncle Ryo, can we get some water?" asked a little boy with straight platinum blond hair.

Makoto smiled as she heard Ryo say, "Yeah Shin, go ahead."

"Thanks!" exclaimed the kids as Ryo continued to teach Hiko how to use the katanas.

The younger Ronins walked in with her and Cye exclaimed, "Wow! It's so hot in here!"

"A side effect of Ryo's temper mixed with worry and his element I'm afraid."

Said Makoto as she called out, "Take five Hiko!"

The two stopped and the little girl exclaimed, "MOMMA!"

Makoto smiled. As Ryo placed his katanas in the sheaths beside the wall, Makoto hugged the young girl tightly.

"Now really…I was only gone for a while!"

"But momma, you weren't here this morning for our talk!" exclaimed Hiko with a pout. Meanwhile the younger Ronins were watching on.

Kento whispered, "Yo Ryo, your daughter is going to be quite the looker!"

Ryo blinked and said, "Watch your mouth! She's only a baby!" The guys laughed at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Ryo, you're treating her like she's already yours!" exclaimed Rowen.

Ryo blushed. The group heard a giggle and turned back to the family. Ryo blushed for his older self had Makoto in a passionate embrace.

Once Makoto broke away from her husband, she said, "Nice to see you too Ryo. But I wasn't gone that long! Geez, everyone here makes me feel like I've been gone a week! Not five hours!"

"I missed you." He said with a smile as he placed his hand on her stomach and asked, "Have you seen Sage yet?"

"Yes Mr. Worrywart I have. I'm perfectly fine and so are the twins."

He sighed and said, "What a relief."

Makoto giggled and said, "So you'll go easy on the kids now?"

He laughed sheepishly and asked, "You heard huh?"

She gave him a mock glare and said, "They practically threw me in this direction!"

"So if you're back, where are they?"

She pointed behind him and said, "Right there."

Elder Ryo turned around and blinked.

"Hey Ryo! You look the same now and in the future!" exclaimed Kento.

Younger Ryo cleared his throat and said, "Um hi."

Elder Ryo chuckled and said, "Welcome to your futures."

There was a silence then elder Ryo called out, "Hiko! Shin! Shuu! Seiji! Touma! Come out of the shadows now!"

The five named walked out of the shadows with guilty looks.

The younger Ronins looked over the ten year olds and Ryo asked, "Um, I know which one will be mine, but who are the others."

Ryo stood behind the group and placed a hand on the girl. "Kids, these are our younger selves."

As he placed his other hand on the girl's other shoulder he said, "Kids, meet the younger Ronins…guys…my daughter, Hiko."

Hiko had shiny red hair like Makoto, which was in a braid, had Ryo's tiger blue eyes, her skin was creamy like Makoto's, she had two dimples like Ryo, her nose was small and pointy like Ryo's too, and she had two wooden katanas in her hands.

"This is Shin, Cye's eldest, heir to Torrent," introduced Ryo as he placed a hand on a platinum blond hared boy. His eyes were ocean blue green in color and he had an oval shaped face. He had a dimple in his right cheek and in his hand was a wooden trident. It was an exact replica of the Torrent Trident.

"This is Shuu, Kento's eldest, heir to Hardrock." Said Ryo as he placed a hand on the blue-black hared chubby boy with almond colored skin. Around his forehead was a yellow orange bandana. His eyes were cloudy blue and his face was rounded. His smile was grand and in his hand was a staff with a wooden shaped knife at one end. He also had a ningunata in his other hand, which was metal.

"Sage allow me to introduce to you your eldest, Seiji, heir to Halo." Said Ryo as he put a hand on a brown-headed boy. He had violet eyes like Sage and his hair was in the same hair due. His skin was pale like Sage's too. In his hand was a six-foot, wooden No-Dachi that he had pointed to the ground blade first.

"And lastly this is Touma, Rowen's eldest." The boy he was pointing to had raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, also on the bridge of his nose the group saw a familiar lock of black hair, he had a dark blue bandana around his forehead that held the hair away from his face slightly, and in his hand was a compound bow and arrow.

"Children, these are your father's and my younger selves. We brought them here to the future so we could use the Inferno Armor."

"But Uncle, why can't we use the armors?" asked Shuu impatiently.

Ryo sighed and said patiently, "Shuu, we've been through this before. You are all to young…."

"But!"

"No! You're to young to fight and still to young to even call upon the armors! You, Seiji, Touma, and Shin still have another four years until you can even call upon the armors. And even then, your power wouldn't be complete."

"Why?" asked Shuu stomping his foot.

Ryo frowned and said, "Shuu!"

Shuu lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry uncle."

Ryo sighed and said, "I know you are all wanting to help us, but as I was saying without Hariel's armor you won't be up to full power."

"But he's five!" exclaimed Seiji as he sat down with a pout.

Makoto smiled and said, "Even so, we brought them here because the five of you aren't ready to have the armors. They are going to help your fathers and us fight. Understand?"

"Yes Auntie." Said the children as Hiko asked, "So do you want to spar?"

Ryo smiled and said, "I would." Hiko smiled and tossed him the katanas that were in her hands. He caught them and watched her pull out another pair.

Shin smiled, walked up to Cye, and asked, "Do you?"

Cye smiled and said, "Sure."

Seiji walked up to Sage and asked, "Have you met momma yet?"

Sage blushed and said, "Um, no, I haven't."

Seiji blinked and said, "Oh. So, you want to practice?"

Sage nodded and said, "Yeah, lets see how we fair against each other."

"You do not think you'll do better than me?" asked Seiji surprised.

Sage looked at him thoughtfully and said, "You seem to have a great skill for a ten year old. I started training with a sword at seven. I was pretty good at ten, but not perfect. I am not perfect now either, so I will not place myself over you if you have been training for a couple of years too."

Touma walked up to Rowen and asked, "Do you want to have a tournament to see who has the best shot?"

"Why not? I'd like to see how you fair under stress!" exclaimed Rowen with a smile.

Shuu smiled and said, "He's pretty good Rowen, sir. Uncle Rowen has tested him again and again."

"Well let's see how you fair against me." Said Kento with a smile as he gripped another ningunata and stepped into a red taped circle.

Makoto and Ryo watched them spar with a smile and Ryo said, "Our younger selves are making a good impression on the kids."

"Yes my love they are." Answered Makoto as she swayed on her feet.

"MAKO!" exclaimed Ryo with concern as he caught his wife before she collapsed.

TBC


	6. Future Problems5

PART 5

"AUNTIE!" exclaimed the other kids as they hurried to their uncle.

The younger Ronins rushed to them and Sage said, "Let me see her!" Ryo watched as his older self let Sage check her over.

"Well Sage?" asked the worried husband.

Sage sighed and said, "It's not to bad I think. I think she just fainted because of the lack of sleep and the energy drain on her body caused by the babies and that portal from before."

Ryo sighed in relief as Sage said, "**BUT** I'm no doctor, not yet at least; you might want to have my older self check it out."

Ryo nodded and said, "He's already on his way."

"What?" Rowen asked.

Ryo laughed and said, "Oh yeah you don't have telepathy yet."

"Telepathy?" asked the younger Ryo.

"Yes, your about nineteen now right?" Ryo asked his younger self.

"Um, I turn nineteen in one week."

"Then Cye, you'll find yourself hearing things when the other guys are near you. You'll ask them about it but they wouldn't have said it, they **THOUGHT** it but not said it. That's when you all find out about your, your um, **NEW** powers."

"So we all have powers then?" Ryo smiled and said, "Lets just say that your armors aren't the only things that have magic."

The younger Ronins stared at the older Ryo, but was brought out of their stupor as Elder Sage and Miaka with Hariel, Yuri, Kori, Suki, and Ariashi ran into the room. Sage sat down and grabbed Makoto's hand. He closed his eyes and began to glow a light green.

Sage exclaimed, "Hey! He's not in armor! How can he, I, do that!"

Ryo smiled and said, "I told you the armor's aren't the only things with magic."

He laughed and held up his left hand. The younger Ronins watched him confused, but gasped as his hand burst into flames.

Sage stopped glowing and said, "She'll be fine. Just a loss of energy and the strain of keeping the twins happy."

"Twins?" asked the younger Ryo with wide eyes, as he finally comprehended that she had two inside of her.

His older self smiled and said, "Yep! Makoto's pregnant with twins."

"But! She's not that far along! How can you tell?"

The older Sage smiled and said, "Lets just say, after ten births I have learned how to tell if the girls are pregnant early on for one, and I know what **ONE** baby feels like. Makoto on the other hand, she has **_two_** distinct presences inside her. She's carrying twins no doubt about that."

Ryo asked flustered, "Um, just how many children are you…me…um us oh you know what I mean! Just how many are you planning on having?"

Elder Ryo, Elder Sage, and Miaka laughed as Elder Ryo said, "As many as possible really."

"But how old are you?" asked his younger self.

Ryo smiled and said, "One thousand six hundred twenty four, why?"

"Um, just how much longer can she…? I mean?" asked Ryo still flustered.

Elder Sage laughed and said, "I think understand your problem. What you're wondering is, how much longer can she carry children?"

Ryo nodded his head quickly.

The older Sage had a thoughtful look on his face and began, "Well before the world fell apart women could be impregnated up till their mid fifties, and since Makoto and the girls are all one thousand six hundred twenty three/four years old and look to be only twenty five/twenty-six then I'm guessing that they can continue to carry children up till about two thousand five hundred."

"That's still nearly nine hundred years away for her…them!" exclaimed Cye with wide eyes.

The elder Ryo nodded and said, "I'm going to take her to our room. Hariel, kids go with your Aunt back to the main hall and continue your lessons. Younger Ronins you can go with them or follow me. After I place her in bed, I'll be going to the command room where the others are gathering."

"Where is my older self going?" asked Sage with a thoughtful look.

"Oh, I have to go out and scout around. I won't be back till a little into the meeting so bye everyone." Said the older Sage as he vanished.

"Hey! Where'd he go!" asked Kento.

Miaka smiled and said as she pointed to the far wall on the right, "He just used the light and bent his image. He's over there now. He travels in the light and shadows himself in the darkness. He learned those tricks from Kale. They are very close friends you know."

"Oh." Said Sage.

Miaka stood up and said, "Come along kids, time to go back to your lessons."

"Yes Auntie." Said the children sadly.

As Ryo picked Makoto up, he said, "This way please."

The Ronins, Mia, Yulie, and White Blaze followed silently. After a few twists and turns they came to a set of double doors with decorative flames dancing around the doors.

The younger group watched as Elder Ryo's eyes flashed red once and watched amazed as the doors opened and red flames appeared on the candlewicks. They followed him into the room and saw golden colored walls. There was a wall-sized window off to the right with ruby red curtains pulled to the sides with golden cords. Outside the window, they saw a beautiful garden with a sparkling blue pond in the distance. The carpet was soft, thick and ruby red in color like the curtains with a golden braided thread winding in and out of itself covering the entire carpet.

They watched as Ryo walked to a four-poster bed made of red oak. It had ruby red silk sheets and the cover was ruby red with gold swirls on it. It was cotton with silk trimmings. On the other three walls, tapestries hung.

The first tapestry was behind the bed. It had a picture of the Armor of Inferno. Beside the bed, on the left, was a stand with a red candle. Beside the candle were two pictures. One was of Ryo and Makoto on their wedding day dressed in traditional ruby red kimonos. It was framed in a golden heart shaped frame with words engraved in ruby red that said _True Love_. The second picture was of Hiko and Hariel in ruby red kimonos standing beside a fountain with a statue on it. The statue was of a swan with crystal clear water coming out of its mouth. The second tapestry was opposite of the window wall. It had a picture of Ryo in his Wildfire Armor with White Blaze by his side.

Also, on the far left of that wall, double doors were seen tightly closed. They turned and saw the last tapestry on the wall behind them. It was of Ryo in a completely different armor. It was pure white with red trimmings. Under the red trimming were golden ones. On his chest was the familiar four diamonds that formed one big diamond.

In the corner, next to the window, were three chairs made of red oak. They were cushioned with red velvet.

On the other side of the window, parallel to the bed, was a small traditional Japanese table with a traditional Japanese tea set on it. Around the table were four seating mats.

They turned back to Ryo and watched as he placed Makoto on the bed, it shifted to accommodate her weight. He pushed a few strands of bright red hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead.

They heard him say softly, "Sleep well my love. Get well soon, I love you."

She sighed and shifted to her side. They saw her hands slide under her head. The guys thought she looked angelic like that.

As they exited the room, Rowen asked, "What do the tapestries represent?"

"And why the silk?" asked Kento.

Elder Ryo smiled and said, "The one of the Inferno Armor is a picture or a scene honoring the first Ronin."

Ryo gasped and said, "The first, you mean Hariel!"

Nodding Ryo continued, "The second one is of me and White Blaze as you saw. It was just something that the guys got me a while back for my one thousandth birthday."

"And the one with you in that white armor?" asked Mia as she scooted closer to him while they walked. He smiled at her.

She felt her heart melt.

As she leaned in to kiss him, he said, "That is my new armor. Mako thought it'd be nice to have one of me in it. It's nothing but fun; it means nothing, and the silk beddings? No reason really, the people here just gave the silk to us."

Ryo turned to her and asked, "Are you feeling all right Mia? I could get Sage to look at you."

Before she answered the younger Ronins minus Ryo all shared a look. They knew she had a huge crush on Ryo, but he was oblivious to it.

Sage smiled and thought, _'I wonder if he ever knew about it? The older one doesn't seem to know about her little advances either, either that or he's to in love with Makoto to see it.'  
_  
"No, I'm fine. Just a little hot." She answered with a sly smile.

He frowned thoughtfully and said with a friendly smile, "Oh I'm sorry. I'd better not stand to close to you then. I didn't realize I was generating that much heat. You'd better sit next to Cye then in the Command Room."

"Oh why?" she asked confused.

He smiled and said, "He's water, I'm fire, and water cools down fire. He'll have cooler air generating off of him. He'll make you feel better."

"Oh thank you." She said dissipatedly.

Younger Ryo shot her a curious look and asked Rowen, "Why is she coming on to him? She knows that my older self is in love with Makoto."

Rowen smiled, shook his head, and said, "She's had a crush on you since probably the very beginning. She wants him to notice her, but he's to in love with Makoto to see it."

Ryo felt his jaw drop as he exclaimed in a whisper, "She has a crush on me!"

TBC


	7. Future Problems6

Sage nodded. Ryo followed behind the group silently thinking about what his friends had just told him. He was silent until they reached another set of double doors that had all five of their _kanji _engraved in their colors. Elder Ryo closed his eyes. The younger group watched as he was surrounded by a red light. When it died down, they saw that he was wearing a red kimono with a golden belt with the _kanji Jin_ on the front.

His kimono comprised of a white under shirt that was seen where the kimono was slightly open at his collarbone. His raven black hair was pulled into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. Upon his forehead they saw the _kanji Jin_ glowing softly. The group was surprised.

As they entered, an unknown man called out, "All stand! His Esteemed Lord, Master Wildfire!"

The younger Ronins felt their jaws drop as the older Ryo sigh and said, "All in attendance, please be seated. Master Halo is out scouting the land. Until Master Strata, Master Torrent, and Master Hardrock get here please continue with what you were doing. But first, allow me to introduce to you the Ronins of the past. These are the master's and my self's past selves. Mistress Phoenix went into the past to retrieve them for us. They will be helping in the battle."

"Master Wildfire, how will they help us? They aren't as powerful as you are." Pointed out a teenage boy with dark brown hair.

"Riyon, (Ri-e-on)! Stop. Master Wildfire knows what he's doing." Came another voice as a young man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Thank you Sir Yulie. Now as I was saying…" continued Ryo as he was interrupted by a boy's exclamation.

"YULIE?"

Ryo turned to the little boy and said in an unemotional voice, "Well what did you expect? Mistress Phoenix did tell you that you lived here with us did she not?"

"Well, ya." Said Yulie after he figured out that Mistress Phoenix and Makoto were the same person.

"Well what did you think you did, wash Lord Hardrock's dishes? No you are an advisor to the council and a master swordsman. You help train young men and women that wish to learn, so they can protect themselves against Dynasty soldiers that get past our defenses."

"Oh." He replied in a small voice as his older counterpart walked up and said, "Hi Yulie. How are you?"

"Um, I'm fine, you?'

"Good."

Before they could continue, Yulie's son asked, "Well how can they help us?"

Master Wildfire frowned slightly, almost to the point where you couldn't see it unless you looked hard enough, and said, "Riyon they can form the Inferno Armor where we cannot. That is how they will help us. Now, please quite down."

The young teenager closed his mouth and sat down.

Ryo sat down at an available chair, which happened to be beside his elder counterpart, and asked, "Master Wildfire?"

Ryo smiled a bit sheepishly and asked, "I guess Mako did not tell you about the Ronins becoming world leaders did she?"

The Ronins with wide eyes shook their heads **_'no'_**. Ryo smiled and opened his mouth.

Before he could say anything though, the double doors opened and the announcer called out, "All stand! Their Esteemed Lords: Master Strata, Master Torrent, and Master Hardrock."

Ryo smiled and cast a sidelong look at the younger Ronins as their older selves entered the room. Cye was wearing what looked like sub-armor but it was skintight. It was light blue on his shoulders, chest, arms, legs, hips, and feet like his original sub-armor and white everywhere else. You could see every muscle ripple as he moved.

The guys had the same kind of outfits on except in their own colors. Their muscles were visible too.

Ryo whispered, "Why are they so tight?"

Elder Ryo answered in a whisper, "We don't really know, that's what we got when we transformed."

The elder Ronins nodded and Rowen said, "All be seated please. Master Wildfire please transform into your sub-armor."

Ryo rolled his eyes but nodded. He closed his eyes and the group watched as a burst of fire appeared at his feet. It grew brighter and brighter and formed a column of fire that surrounded him. When the blazing flames died down, Ryo was wearing an exact duplicate suit like Cye's except it was ruby red. His muscles rippled as well as he sat down.

"Master Torrent, where are the Mistresses?" asked Ryo unemotionally as the elder Ronins sat down.

"They will arrive soon, Master Wildfire. Mistress Dragon went to awaken Mistress Phoenix, Mistress Sea Serpent went to get her something to eat, Mistress Centaur went to take the children to the nursery for the babies were outside with White Blaze, Orion, Light Beam, Seacil, and Terra, and Mistress Gargoyle went to tell the Heirs what is going on." Replied the warrior as unemotionally as Ryo did.

"Very good."

"Master Wildfire, where is Master Halo?" asked Elder Kento as the doors opened and revealed the Ronin's wives.

"Master Halo is scouting the lands." Ryo was about to say something else when the announcer called out,

"Announcing the Mistresses of the Stars! Guardians to the Lords! Mistress Phoenix, Mistress Centaur, Mistress Dragon, Mistress Gargoyle, and Mistress Sea Serpent!"

As the Mistresses walked in the guys gasped, for they were wearing kimonos of some of the sheerest material they had ever seen. Mistress Phoenix, Makoto Senada, was wearing a ruby red kimono that had golden diamonds decorating it. Under the red kimono was a pure white under dress that sparkled in the light.

Around her waist was a golden cloth belt, about three inches wide with the _sign of Virtue_ in the middle of it. Also her red hair was piled on top of her head in a tight bun with golden bun picks poking out from the bun itself. Around her eyes were red sparkles that made her emerald eyes stand out. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a ruby red crystal, the size of one of the armored orbs, hung. On her feet was a pair of ruby red slippers.

Mistress Centaur, Korin Hashiba, was wearing dark blue kimono with golden stars decorating it, under the kimono was a pure white under dress, around her waist was a golden cloth belt about three inches wide with the _sign of Life Force_ in the middle of it, her raven hair was pulled into a low bun with silver star clips in her hair, and her feet were encased in dark blue slippers. Around her neck was a similar necklace with a sapphire crystal.

Mistress Dragon, Miaka Date, was wearing green kimono with golden thunder bolts decorating it, under the kimono was a pure white under dress, around her waist was a golden cloth belt around three inches wide with the _sign of Wisdom_ in the middle of it, and her dark brown hair, which was down to her thighs, was braided. It was looped around her head like a crown with luminous string weaved throughout her hair, and her feet were surrounded by green slippers. Also around her neck was a golden necklace with an orb-sized emerald hanging on it.

Mistress Gargoyle, Noriko Rei-Fuan, was wearing an orange kimono with silver crescent moons decorating it, under the kimono was a pure white under dress, around her waist was a silver cloth belt about three inches wide with the _sign of Justice_ in the middle of it, and her hair, which was silky black, the top half, was pulled into a high ponytail that looped into an orange tie. The other part of her hair was braided with orange colored rose petals weaved throughout it, and her feet had orange slippers on them. Also around her neck was a silver necklace with a topaz colored orb-sized crystal.

Lastly, Mistress Sea Serpent, Yui Mouri, was wearing light blue kimono with many silver/black yin-yang symbols decorating it, under the kimono was a pure white under dress, around her waist was a silver cloth belt about three inches wide with the _sign of Trust_ in the middle of it. Her mid back platinum blond hair was parted into three separate pieces. Each piece was braided and had light blue sparkles in it. The three pieces were then braided into one large braid with a light blue sheer fabric weaved into the overall braid. Also around her neck was a silver necklace with a teal blue, armored orb-sized crystal. Lastly, her feet were encased in light blue slippers.

"Please be seated Mistresses of the Stars." Said Ryo with a swift nod.

Makoto looked at him with a straight face and said evenly, " 'Tis not the Star's way. We shall stay standing my Lord."

Ryo returned her cold reply with one of his own, "As you see fit Guardians."

The younger Ronins were baffled.

Elder Cye saw this and thought to them all, _'don't worry. The girls have to act like this because the guardians have a legend that tells about them. Since you can't talk back to me I'll explain. The Stars are the Super Ronin's Guardians, **OUR** guardians. Anyways, there is poem about them that says_ **_'In the night of the Emperors reign, the Stars shine brighter than the elements that they guard, with cold words but warm hearts they take to the night and sing to the lights, Stars of earth, fire, wind, water, and light they keep the elements warm at night.'_ **_'You don't get it, I know. All will be explained later.'  
_  
The younger Ronins nodded in acceptance.

"Now, down to business." Said Ryo as he began.

"We know the enemy is near, the black clouds are the perfect sign. Now, they have not sent their new Warlords yet, but it can be safe to assume that they will be here soon. When they do appear the Masters and myself will go out to meet them and test their abilities…"

"My lord I must push the extreme measure at which you are discussing." Said Phoenix as she continued, "The Guardians and myself will be there to take on the Warlords. You are needed here to keep the castle under control. When we have tested these new Warlords we shall come back and report to you on them."

Ryo frowned and said, "It is appreciated Stars but we can handle ourselves very well thank you."

Makoto cast a cold look at him and opened her mouth. Dragon placed and hand on her arm and her eyes flashed green. Phoenix nodded as her eyes flashed red.

Centaur spoke up, "We know you are capable of handling your selves Ronins. That is not in question, but it is our job to protect you so it is only logical that we go first."

Rowen cast a sidelong look and Ryo and said, "Even though I agreed with Master Wildfire, the Stars are right. We cannot deny them their jobs, My Brother Lord."

Ryo glanced and him and nodded.

Makoto looked between them and said, "It is agreed then?"

"Yes Mistress Phoenix, it is agreed, in your favor."

Sea Serpent straightened and said, "Then we shall be off Elements…time is of the essence here."

Gargoyle nodded and said, "Farewell, we shall report back in one to two hours time."

The Stars took a step back and Makoto said, "Fire Within me!"

She vanished in a burst of red flames that started from the very center of her heart and surrounded her in a column of fire.

Korin was next.

She called out, "Space Above me!"

She vanished in a cloud of dirt, air, and small comets that started from above her and assailed her form.

Miaka spoke next, "Light Around me!"

Her body was embraced with the light within the room that shined through from the top windows. The light gathered in her hands and then surrounded her.

Noriko went next.

She called out, "Earth Beneath me!"

An orange light appeared and when it died down the earth that was under her feet surrounded Noriko. The earth under her feet cracked and crumbled and started to form around her body. As the rocks encased her body they vanished.

Yui closed her eyes and said, "Water Surround me!"

Suddenly her body glowed brightly with a light blue light and turned into liquid. The water briefly took on the form of her body then fell to the earth. As it formed a puddle, the puddle shrank and grew smaller. The puddle vanished a moment later.

"That was interesting." Said Cye as he asked, "So, could you explain this whole mess to us please?"

His Elder said, "Well this is how it is…"

"What about the gi…Stars?" asked Ryo concerned for the five pregnant women."

"They will handle themselves." Said his older self with a cold voice.

The Ronins were surprised that they could be so cold.

Elder Cye continued, "This is what we **DO** know. The Dynasty has a new ruler."

"Wait it isn't Talpa?" asked Kento.

Master Hardrock, elder Kento, replied, "We defeated Talpa for the final time a thousand years ago. No this is his grandson, Sulapa. He is four times stronger than Talpa ever was: angry, happy, mad and or otherwise."

"Oh." Answered Kento.

Master Torrent smirked slightly and said; "Now as I was saying, the Dynasty has a new ruler, Sulapa, since we destroyed Nappa, Talpa's son, two hundred years ago. When Nappa died, Sulapa said he would be back to get his revenge. Looks like this is it. When they attack, it will probably be an all out attack against the castle and if it is…"

"If it is, we will need Yulie and Riyon along with every advisor here to get the refugees of the city and earth, and take them to the hidden passage into the other dimension. Lady Kayura along with the Light Guardians and Lady Mia are there and ready to take in every last human here in our protection." Finished Master Strata.

"Since we have know idea what Sulapa can do or what his Warlords can do until the Stars get back, we will give an overview to the younger Ronins of what has occurred during the last thousand years." Said Master Wildfire.

Before they could begin they saw a green light phased in and out. The older Ronins paid it no mind while their younger selves watched in awe. When the light finally settled, it stopped in the only remaining seat, which was beside the two brother-n-laws, Rowen and Kento. When the green light vanished it left behind Sage Date.

"Well what did you find out Master Halo?" asked Master Strata.

He schooled his features and said unemotionally, "The new Warlords are here. They have a power equal to that of ours almost. The Stars are handling them very well. None have had any problems handling them. Sulapa has left a battalion of a few thousand to surround and charge the castle."

"Everything is going well then." Said Master Wildfire.

"How can it be going well!" asked a man with silver armor that had chain mail under it.

Master Torrent said, "It is going according to plan because the shield that Lady Kayura and ourselves cast to protect this land and castle is firmly in place. As long as even **ONE** of the original casters is still alive the field will not shatter."

"And we shall go to the cannons and fight from there." Said Master Hardrock.

"Super Ronins, go to the cannons!" ordered Ryo as he continued, "Younger Ronins you can go with your counterparts. Everyone else, secure the castle and get armed."

The other masters looked at him with curious looks.

The younger Ronins were surprised. The curious looks were the first sign of emotion since the meeting started.

Mia whispered to her friends, "I can't believe you guys become so cold during these things." They nodded.

"I believe it to be better safe than to be sorry. It has saved us from being killed in the past. Lets just say I am putting my faith in it to keep us safe again." Replied Master Wildfire.


	8. Future Problems7

The other four masters schooled their features again and nodded.

"Duly thought Master Wildfire." Said Master Halo as he offered his hand to his younger self.

Sage took it and asked, "This isn't going to bother me will it?"

Master Halo glanced at the advisors and said, "No, you are me and I am you. You might feel slightly dizzy since it will be your first time, but nothing beyond that."

Sage nodded and closed his eyes.

He felt a slight tingle and then he heard, "Open your eyes my friend." He opened them and saw his older self smiling at him.

"Well, that's a change. In that room you and the others were so cold. Why?"

Sage sighed and said, "It's complicated. Suffice to say that when the world literally falls apart the armors were, or will be, the only thing that kept the earth from falling into the Second Ice Age. When that happened the armors became, will become, known to the world. Anyway, since most of the Earth's leaders will be unfit to lead after the Armageddon, the people turned towards us because we had the armors and the girls had their magic. The girls, with their magic, were able to farm any place and could make fresh water, fresh air, fresh green and fertile earth, and fires to warm the people. Lady Kayura brought Talpa's old castle to our dimension, and we housed all that wanted a place to stay. After we had, I guess the word is purified the earth again, the people left our protection and the castle, but they elected us as world leaders. Now instead of democracies, republics, independent, and any other type of government, our government is somewhat of a constitutional monarchy, like England was during the eighteenth and nineteenth century. There has been election after election for new leaders, but we always win because they like us I guess. Also, instead of different ethics or ethnic groups, we define ourselves by what type of magic we have. Those that have fire based magic fall under Ryo's and Mako's protection, those that have light based fall under mine and Miaka's protection, understand?"

"Yes, thanks."

"You're welcome, now I have to man the cannons. Do you want to help?" asked the older Light Warrior as he held his hand out.

"What would I have to do?" asked Sage.

"Not much, just let me be able to draw on your powers so I can fire the cannon."

"Okay."

His older counterpart smiled and said, "Put your hand on my shoulder and let your mind free. I'll do the rest."

Sage nodded and did as he said. Master Halo closed his eyes and placed his hand on the wall. There Sage saw two imprints of hands. His older self's hands fit into the indentions perfectly. Suddenly the two handprints began to glow green. Sage also saw his older self's hands glowing too.

Then he saw a glowing green light soar past his eyes. He looked out one of the small windows and watched in awe as green balls of light, the size of cannon balls, soar through the air and hit numerous enemy fighters. He looked farther to the right and saw dark blue energy balls of the same size flying into the enemies' ranks.

After a few minutes he could see the enemies' ranks getting smaller and smaller.

Once the enemy troops had been taken care of, the older Sage let go of the cannon and said, "Come on, we've got to get back to the Command Room. The girls should be there already."

Sage nodded and held his older self's hand. "Oh yeah!"

"What?"

"When Makoto was explaining your plight to us in **OUR time**, she said she received her powers after the Armageddon."

Sage shook his head and said, "No way! They were born with them. The reason you actually meet the girls in the first place is because Nappa, Talpa's son, wanted, wants them for their powers and he attacks when Ryo and Mako are on their first date, and he kidnaps her. Lets just say you meet the others on the rescue attempt. Now we **REALLY** need to get back."

Sage nodded and closed his eyes. When opened his eyes he was back in the Command Room.

"Master Halo, where were you? We have been waiting for five minutes." Asked Mistress Dragon.

He sent a cold, unemotional look in her direction, and said, "I was explaining some things to my younger self."

"Acceptable excuse to be late. Now we have information on the Warlords." Began Dragon as Centaur continued, "The newest Warlords are called Misery, Dread, Fear, and Evil Spirit. They have darkness based powers with fire mixed in to make it…hurt. An average energy shield was capable of with holding the attack from us but their martial arts training is extensive and requires that the opponent be wise and cautious when fighting them."

Sea Serpent said, "When they fight with physical means they rely heavily on their weapons and their physical strength."

Gargoyle added, "They are as the old saying goes, _'All brawn and no brains'_. In other words, they are easy to out smart, but not easy to beat in a physical fight."

Phoenix finished, "If any warrior is to fight one of these Warlords they would need to stay out of a hand-to-hand fight and stick to drawing them into a trap that would weaken them. If you indeed encounter them in a physical battle, then you need to become hardened to reality that they are not human and therefore need no mercy."

The Stars stepped back into the shadows as Ryo said, "Thank you Stars the information is greatly appreciated."

Phoenix nodded and asked, "If our assistance is not need then, My Lord?"

"No, My Lady Guardian, you can go. Do you need someone to escort you out?"

"No, My Lord, we can see ourselves out." Said Phoenix with a cold voice.

Master Wildfire, Ryo, nodded and said, "Good-bye then."

The Stars nodded stiffly and walked out of the room.

The Elder Ronins, out of habit, stood up in respect to them, and when they were gone sat back down.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, we now know about the Warlords. Now we need a plan to get us into the Dynasty." Said Master Wildfire.

Master Strata looked to their younger counterparts and asked, "Any ideas Ronins?"

"Why don't we just rush in and blow them up?" asked Kento.

Master Hardrock shook his head and said, "Not good. There will probably be traps all over since our last encounter with the Dynasty. We need to know what we're going to do once we get inside."

The younger Ronins stared at Kento's older self and he winked at them and said, "All in attendance, you are dismissed to dinner." 

Everyone but the Ronins and their Elder counterparts rose and said, "Good evening Masters."

The older Ronins nodded and sighed in relief when the door closed leaving them alone.

Elder Ryo slumped down into his chair and said, "I hate these things!"

Elder Sage smiled and said, "We all do my friend…we all do."

Elder Kento cleared his throat and said, "Okay now back to before I dismissed everyone. Our younger selves seemed a bit surprised…?"

"Yeah! I've only seen Kento go right at it without a plan at all!" exclaimed the younger Rowen.

Elder Kento smiled and said, "Lets just say after a thousand years, I've learned a few things about patience and other things. **PLUS**, parenthood is a test in patience itself. I have learned that safety comes first before anything else."

"Oh." Said his younger self.

"Okay now, when we get in?" asked younger Ryo.

"When Kento opens the gates, we'll go in first." Said his Elder self, "To make sure that it's safe for you all to come in."

"But!" exclaimed the younger Ronins.

"No now listen." Interrupted the older Ryo as he exclaimed, "If you go in first and something attacks you that could possible kill you…"

Elder Cye finished, "**IF **that something killed you, then **WE** wouldn't be here. Got it?"

Their younger selves nodded in agreement.

"But what'll happen if you die though?" asked the younger Sage. 

"Hopefully we won't die. But in the event that we do, our wives will take our places as supreme guardians to this earth, and as such will act accordingly." Answered Ryo with a small smile.

"That's not what I meant! What about the children? How will they act when they find out their fathers are dead?" asked Sage.

"They know what we expect of them." began Cye as Rowen finished, "They can't fight right now, but they know enough to hold down the place until they are old enough to fight the Dynasty themselves."

"What about the unborn ones?" asked the younger Cye.

"They will be brought up as the other children have been brought up." Answered his older self.

The younger Ronins just shook their heads.

Their older selves laughed and Ryo asked, "You're wondering about them and their growing up without us in their lives?"

They nodded.

"They will just have to grow up without us I guess. The other children will help them grow and our wives will as well."

"But…" 

"But we have no reason to die and yet every reason to live. We all have to see our children grow and see the births of our unborn children. There are still **MANY** years left for us. We won't go down so easily my friends." Answered Ryo as he ordered, "Suit up now!" Kento closed his eyes.

In a flash of orange light he was left standing in pure white armor with orange trimmings and silver trimmings under those. Upon his upper left torso was the familiar crescent moon and in his hand was ningunata posed to strike. It was exactly like his old armor, just white instead of burnt orange.

Kento looked at the doors with anticipation.

Cye closed his eyes. In a flash of light blue light he was left standing in pure white armor with light blue trimmings and silver trimmings under those. On his upper left torso was the familiar silver/black ying and yang symbol. In his hand was a trident in a striking position. His white armor was an exact replica of his old Torrent one and he seemed a bit dishearten.

Sage closed his eyes. In a flash of green light he was left standing in a pure white armor with green trimmings and gold trimmings under those. On his upper left torso was the familiar thunderbolt symbol. Resting upon his shoulder was his six-foot long no-dachi. His armor was exactly like his younger selves green Halo armor. He had a grim look on his face that said, _'Here we go again.'  
_  
Rowen closed his eyes at the same time Sage did. In a flash of dark blue light he was left standing in a pure white armor with dark blue trimmings and gold trimmings under those. On the upper left side of his torso the familiar arrowhead was seen. In his left hand was a golden bow with a silver pact on his back. He white armor was the same as his old Strata armor. His face mirrored Sage's, but his eyes also had a dangerous glint in them.

Ryo closed his eyes. In a flash of ruby red light he was left standing in a pure white armor with ruby red trimmings and gold trimmings under those. On his upper left torso was the familiar four diamonds that formed the larger diamond. Upon his back, under his unruly black hair, was a pair of ruby red handles that were connected to two sharp katanas. His white armor looked more like the Inferno armor instead of his older Wildfire armor though. His face was one of determination and anger mixed together.

"Wow." The younger Ronins whispered as Mia took them all in, in case she need some information in **HER** future about them.

"Now you guys." Said Cye with a smile as their younger selves snapped out of their stupor.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE…DOA JIN!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA…DOA INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HALO…DOA CHI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT…DOA SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK…DOA GI!"

Ryo looked them over and said, "It's been almost five hundred years since we've seen those armors."

Sage nodded and said, "Yes is has been a while. Now, we'd better get going. The gates are right outside."

As they exited the Command Room, they saw ten children standing in front of them with tears in their eyes.

"DADDY!" they all cried out.

Ryo looked down as Hariel placed his chubby hands on his lower stomach.

"Daddy, you're not going are you?" he asked with wide, watery emerald eyes.

Ryo sighed and said, "I have to go and fight Hariel."

"But…but…" 

"Don't cry my little man. Be strong. I'll be back don't worry okay?" asked Ryo as he gently whipped his son's face dry with his fingers.

He looked to his left as Hiko hugged him and said, "Please come back Daddy."

He hugged her and said as he looked into her tiger blue eyes much like his own, "I'll be back soon…I promise."

"You will?" she asked with pouty lip.

He smiled and asked, "Have I ever lied or broken a promise to you?"

She smiled, hugged him, and said, "No daddy. Be careful!"

He returned the hug and said to Hariel, "Now, you are going to be a strong little boy right?"

Hariel, with tears streaming down his chubby cheeks, nodded and said proudly, "I will daddy. I'll protect Hiko too!"

Ryo laughed, kissed him on the head, and said, "I bet you will. Now go back to the nursery you two."

Hiko grabbed Hariel's hand and as they walked off, they called back, "Good luck daddy!"

Sage took Yuri's smaller hands into his own larger ones and said, "Yuri, don't cry love. Daddy will be back soon. I promise."

She sniffled and asked, "You will?"

Sage smiled, looked into her sapphire eyes, and said as his hands glowed, "I promise Yuri, my little pumpkin seed."

Yuri smiled brightly and threw her arms around his head as she exclaimed, "I love you daddy!"

He chuckled and said, "And I love you, my little pumpkin seed."

He turned to Seiji and said, "You keep your little sister safe, understand me son?"

"Yes sir." Said Seiji as Sage smiled ruffled his hair and said, "Good boy."

He gave Seiji a quick hug and kissed Yuri on the head and said, "Now back to the nursery you two."

"Good luck daddy!" they exclaimed as they followed Hiko and Hariel. 

Rowen and Kento bent down and gave Suki and Ariashi great big hugs and Rowen said, "You two watch out for each other understand?"

"Yes daddy." Answered Ariashi as she hugged Kento and said, "You'll be careful right Uncle Kento?"

Kento smiled gave her a sort kiss on her forehead and said, "You bet we will. Your daddy and I still have to teach you two all we know yet." 

She smiled and said, "Love you daddy, Uncle Kento."

Suki, while she gave Rowen a big hug, asked, "Who do we get to watch over?"

Rowen smiled and said, "That's _whom do we get to watch over_ and you can watch over each other. But you listen to your brothers okay?"

Suki and Ariashi nodded sadly as they gave their fathers each a kiss on the cheek. Rowen and Kento each kissed them on the foreheads and turned to their oldest children.

"Touma, you and Shuu watch out for your little sisters okay?" ordered Rowen as he placed his hands on one of their shoulders.

"Sure dad." Said Touma as Shuu exclaimed, "We'll take care of them Uncle Rowen don't sweat it!"

Rowen gave his son a hug and Kento did the same.

They hugged their daughters once more and Rowen ordered, "Okay you four off to the nursery now. Only come out when one of us comes to get you. Okay?"

The two nodded, grabbed their sister's hands and rushed after their friends.

Cye picked Kori up and said cheerfully, "Don't worry love! I'll be back soon I promise!"

"You promise?" she asked sadly.

Cye chuckled and said, "I just said that didn't I?"

Kori had a face that only five year olds could make, then brightened and said, "Yeah!"

Cye placed her back on the ground after he gave her a big hug and said, "Now kiss."

Kori closed her eyes and pecked Cye on the lips.

Cye patted her head and said, "Now be a big girl and no tears for mommy or me. We'll be fine all right?"

She nodded but still kept her grip on his armored leg as Shin moved forward. "Shin you have to watch out for your sister and keep an eye out on everyone else. You're the calmest of them and the oldest, so you keep them all in line okay?"

"Sure dad. Just come back all right." He replied as he gave his father a hug.

Cye returned it and said, "I will."

As Shin pulled Kori in the nursery direction, Ryo asked, "Where are the girls?"

His older self said, "Already fighting I'd assume. Come on."

They raced out of the castle and into the fight.

TBC


	10. Future Problems9

PART 9

When they got outside, they saw a stream of fire fly by and incinerate about fifty soldiers that had rushed in their direction. Then a person appeared covered in red completely except for its eyes. They were emerald in color.

"Mako, what are you doing?" asked Ryo with a smile as he turned around and flicked his hand.

A stream of fire shot out of nowhere and hit a small group of warriors. They fell to the ground almost immediately, but weren't destroyed.

"Protecting your butts that what! You guys didn't even bother to look where you were going did you?" she asked as she twirled around and sent a warrior flying through the air with a punch to its face.

Sage with his white armor gleaming in the sunlight smiled and said, "We're sorry Mako, we'll be more careful won't we?"

The younger Ronins nodded and began to attack. Ryo, with his red armor steaming with power from the access power that his older self and his future wife were giving off strengthening him, looked over at Makoto and was surprised to see the woman fighting in what appeared to be nylon and armor.

Since fighting the warriors was not a problem, he was able to look at her more closely. She seemed to be very bored with them as he was. Her brilliant red hair was piled up in a tight bun with a red bow tie. Her face was completely covered by crystalline nylon except for her emerald eyes and in the center of her forehead was a small quarter sized red crystal.

Around her shoulders, chest, arms, and abdomen were a ruby red armor that had flames licking off it and burned all that touched it. In her hands was a pair of katanas with red hilts. Decorating her chest plate were golden flames with a _Phoenix_ coming out of the flames. In the phoenix's claws was the _Symbol of Virtue_. Around her waist was a golden lasso with a ruby red handle. Her legs were surrounded by nylon and on top of her thighs was the same ruby red armor. Her shins were protected along with her feet in the same red armor.

He smiled to himself and looked to his older self. He was laughing at the warriors as they tried to better him. He thought to himself, _'If their armors are so powerful, why do they need us?' _

His older self answered with telepathy, _'because, this is the last time the Dynasty shall ever bother us ever again. It was foretold, in a prophecy, that when the Ronins of the past came to the future to help their future selves, that Sulapa and the Dynasty reign should forever end its evil because the rest of the earth's people will have been purified. Humans would no longer think such bad thoughts and commit evil deeds that allowed the Dynasty to continue to come back.' _

'_Oh.'   
_  
_'Don't worry, you won't die.'_ Older self assured him.

'_How'd you…?'_

'_How'd I know you were thinking that?'_ Elder Ryo asked.

'_Yeah.' _

'_Because I've been in your shoes.' _

'_What?'_ exclaimed Ryo slight shocked.

'In my past I met up with Makoto the same way you have. She came to us with the question of us coming to help her in the future. I've had to fight this fight once before already, only I was in your place instead of the one I'm in right now. I know you don't die because I've seen this war through the end. All of us come out of it alive, so don't worry my young friend.'

'_If you say so.'_

As Cye continued to thrust and stab with his trident, he came upon his future wife, Yui. Her mid length platinum blond hair was parted into three separate pieces. Each piece was braided and had light blue sparkles in it. The three pieces were then braided into one large braid with a light blue sheer fabric weaved into the overall braid. Her entire face was covered in a crystalline light blue nylon except for her light blue eyes and on her forehead in the center was a quarter sized teal blue crystal. Around her shoulders, chest, arms, and abdomen was a light blue armor that had water dripping off it and drenched all that touched it. In her hands was a trident with a blue handle and silver blades. 

Decorating her chest plate was a silver wave with a _Sea Serpent_ coming out of the waves. In its mouth was the _Symbol of Trust_. Around her waist was a golden lasso with a light blue handle. Her legs were surrounded by nylon and on top of her thighs was the same light blue armor. Her shins were protected along with her feet in the same light blue armor too.

He shook his head and thought, _'this seems almost **TOO** easy. What's Sulapa planning?'_

'_I don't know, but don't worry all will be fine.'_ Came his older selves mind voice as he continued, _'Just think about trying to outwit Sulapa and don't bother with dying Cye. You won't, **TRUST **me.'_

'_Okay, if you say so.'_

As Sage cut his way through the pathetic enemy, he saw his future wife, Miaka, cutting through the enemy with easy. Since the warriors were dumb and left many openings, he was able to look her over with a careful eye. Her dark brown hair, which was down to her thighs, was braided. It was looped around her head like a crown with luminous string weaved throughout her hair. Her face was surrounded with crystalline green nylon that covered everything but her sapphire blue eyes and on her forehead in the center was a small quarter sized emerald crystal.

Around her shoulders, chest, arms, and abdomen was a green armor that had light shinning off it. The powerful emerald white light blinded all that looked upon her form. In her hands was a six-foot no-dachi with a green handle. The blade was silver and gleamed in the sunlight. Decorating her chest plate was five thunderbolts with a _Dragon_ flying though the thunderbolts. In the Dragon's hands was the _Symbol of Wisdom_. Around her waist was a golden lasso with a green handle. Her legs were surrounded by nylon and on top of her thighs was the same green armor. Her shins were protected along with her feet in the same green armor.

He thought to himself, _'Why are we here? What if we do die? Then all this…'_

'_Don't worry,'_ Came his older selves mind voice through telepathy, _'you won't die. I know.'_

'_How?'_

'_Because I've been through this fight once before only I was in Y**OUR** position, and **MY** future self was in **MY** position now.'   
_  
_'You mean you've fought Sulapa in your past by coming to your future like I came here to fight Sulapa?'_

'_Yes!'_

'_So your saying, that when I'm your age, my past self will come to **HIS** future, or **MY** present and I'll be in your place and he in mine!'_

'_Pretty much yes, now get back to fighting and make your way to the gates.'_

'_Yes sir!' _

As Rowen jumped into the air, he watched as his arrows soared through the air and hit the soldiers. He looked to his right and saw his future wife, Korin, using her lasso. It was gold with a dark blue handle. She was whipping the enemy into tiny bits of metal. Since he was close to the closed gates, and not a lot of warriors were around, he took a good look at her. Her raven hair was pulled into a low bun with Silver Star clips in her hair. Her entire face was surrounded by crystalline dark blue nylon except for her hazel eyes and on her forehead in the middle was a small quarter sized sapphire crystal.

Around her shoulders, chest, arms, and abdomen were dark blue armor that had gray swirls on it. The swirls moved in a circular fashion, and to his surprise, any soldier that got to close to her went flying through the air. The wind currents obeyed her every thought. The winds kept the soldiers away from her. In her other hand, was a dark blue bow with a silver string. Also on her back was a silver pact with a golden arrowhead on it. Decorating her chest plate, along with what looked like a few star constellations such as Sirius Major, Orion, and the Archer, Sagittarius, was a _Centaur_. It seemed to be looking up into the Heavens and looking at the stars. In the centaur's hands was the _Symbol of Life_. Her legs were surrounded by nylon and on top of her thighs was the same dark blue armor. Her shins were protected along with her feet in the same dark blue armor.

Kento was having a ball. He loved bashing soldiers together. Since the job of defeating the soldiers was so easy, he looked to his future wife, Noriko. Her hair, which was silky black, was pulled, the top half of her hair, into a high ponytail that looped into an orange tie. The other part of her hair was braided with orange colored rose petals weaved throughout it. Her face was surrounded by crystalline orange nylon except for her hazel eyes and on her forehead in the middle was a small quarter sized topaz crystal. Around her shoulders, chest, arms, and abdomen was an orange armor.

The armor had sand crystals flying off it blinding all that got in her way because the sand got into the cracks in the enemy's armor and their eyes making it hard for them to see. In her hands was an orange ningunata with a silver blade at one end. Decorating her chest plate was a _Gargoyle_ sitting in the sand. In the Gargoyle's hands was the _Symbol of Justice_. Around her waist was a golden lasso with an orange handle. Her legs were surrounded by nylon and on top of her thighs was the same orange armor. Her shins were protected along with her feet in the same orange armor. His older self stole a glance at him and smiled.

He knew his younger self was having a blast and wasn't worried about dying or defeating Sulapa. His kanji after all was justice.

He had one thought _'Good guys win…bad guys lose.'_

TBC


	11. Future Problems10

As the group of warriors made their way towards the gates, the gates opened and a man's voice was heard.

"You warriors are pathetic! You had to bring your past selves to win, correct? So, lets have some fun."

"Who are you?" asked Ryo as he stepped up in front of his younger self.

Makoto slid in beside her husband and said, "No physical fights Ryo." 

He nodded and called out, "Well?"

"My armor name is Fear, that's all you need to know!"

"NOT!" called out Noriko as she said to the Ronins,

"Don't let his attacks hit you! If it does you'll fear everything! Be brave Ronins!"

"Whenever you see a Warlord, have the exact opposite feeling in your heart," added on Miaka as she continued, "And DON'T LET THEM HIT YOU WITH THEIR POWERS!" 

The Ronins nodded and steeled themselves for the fight. They rushed into the gates and Fear gasped in surprise.

He teleported away before they could reach him.

"Where'd he go?" exclaimed Kento as he shook his fist in frustration.

Noriko answered, "Patience Kento, he vanished because you did what was opposite of his power. We weakened him to a point that if he was to have stayed, he would have died very painfully."

"What?" asked the ten male warriors.

Miaka answered, "We told you to have the opposite feelings in your heart when you faced the warlords, correct?"

At their nods, she continued, "Well, Fear was just here. We all had bravery in our hearts. Fear wasn't anywhere present in our minds, hearts, or souls, so he lost a large amount of energy because the one thing he need to power his armor wasn't in the present area." 

"So you're saying that since we hadn't felt fear when he was here, he didn't fight us because he knew we'd win?" asked Rowen in his dark blue armor.

"Correct." Answered Korin as she added; "Now when we face off with Misery, Dread, and Evil Spirit you must have the feelings of Happiness, Optimism, and Good Spirit in you're hearts. Understood?"

They nodded and Sage asked, "Hey! Since my element is light and spirit does that mean that I have an edge over the Evil Spirit Warlord?"

"Yes Sage it does." Replied Miaka as Makoto said, "Heads up guys! Here comes the welcoming committee!"

Ryo, in his ruby red wildfire armor, put the hilts of his katanas together, and called out, "FLARE UP NOW!"

Sage raised his no-dachi high into the air, and cried out, "THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

Rowen notched an arrow, jumped into the air, and cried out, "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"

Cye raised his trident to waist height, and exclaimed, "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

Kento twirled his ningunata around his head and cried out, "IRON-ROCK CRUSHER!"

Ryo, in his white armor, raised his Wildfire Swords straight above his head and as he brought them down in arcs, he cried out, "FIERY FLAMES…"

Fire surrounded the swords and as he finished the arcs, the fire flew off the swords and slammed into all the soldiers. The fire danced across their armors, seemingly not hurting them.

The soldier's laughed at that and Ryo smiled evilly.

"Why's he smiling? The attack didn't hurt them!" exclaimed Rowen.

His older self answered, "That's because the attack isn't done yet…watch."

As the younger Ronins did as told, they saw Ryo's fiery attack hit every last soldier.

Once the fire had vanished, Ryo stood up and said calmly, "Incinerate." 

The soldiers suddenly burst into ruby white flames. The Ronins watched in awe as every last soldier burst into flames. When the fires vanished, the army that stood in their way was gone.

"Hey where'd they go?" asked Kento as he continued, "Even when we defeat them, the armors are left behind."

"They were incinerated Kento." Answered Makoto as she smiled and said, "Just like the attack said…Fiery Flames Incinerate."

Kento smiled and said, "Cool! What's my second attack!"

His older self smiled and said, "You'll see later on. Patience." His younger self groaned but said nothing.

"So now where?" asked Sage as he looked around the darkened landscape.

"To the castle of course!" exclaimed Kento.

"Where is it dummy?" asked Sage sarcastically.

Kento looked around and asked, "Hey! Where **IS** the castle?"

Kento's older self smiled, turned to Sage's older self, and said, "If you would please…?"

Sage, while pulling out his no-dachi again for he had put up during Ryo's attack, raised the weapon into the sky and cried out, "LIGHT REFLECTION BLAST!"

The sword glowed with an unnaturally bright light. The light got to be so bright that all but the three light warriors had to look away. When the light vanished, they looked towards the three warriors and saw that they were looking up. They followed the three's gazes and saw the light that had been shinning brightly on Sage's sword fly through the air. It formed into a giant ball of greenish white light and exploded into a ring of light. The ring of light expanded in all directions. They watched as the light flew for a while, but then part of the ring hit something. When the explosion of lights calmed down, they saw a portion of the new Dynasty castle.

"Wow, it was under a clocking spell." Rowen whispered in awe.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Future Problems11

"Well, does that answer your question Kento?" asked Cye as he shifted his weight from his trident to his light blue armored feet. His orange armored friend nodded silently.

"Hey is that my second attack?" asked Sage.

"No, it's your third." Replied his older self with a smile as he said, "Well ladies, I do believe this is where you come in."

Miaka swatted him and said, "Yes, come on Stars, lets clear the way for our heroes!"

Makoto rolled her eyes and jumped up into the air. The others quickly followed. The Ronins watched the girls land harmlessly on the floating castle's lands and watched as more soldiers appeared from the castle's gates.

They watched as the girls raised their arms and Makoto cried out, "STAR FIRE BLAST!"

Red stars, red light, and fire shot out of Makoto's hands and hit the approaching battalion of soldiers hard. None were spared.

Miaka's hands glowed green and as they grew in brightness, she shouted out, "STAR LIGHT BURST!"

Green stars and green light shot out of her hands and hit the second battalion of soldiers that had followed the first one.

As the third battalion rushed out to meet them, Korin cried out, "STAR SPACE SLAM!"

Comets, stars, a burst of strong winds, and dark blue light shot out of her hands and hit the battalion. None were left standing.

As the fourth rushed to meet them, Noriko cried out as her hands glowed orange and orange stars danced around her hands, "STAR EARTH QUAKE!"

As she said those words, she slammed her hands down towards the earth. The ground they were standing on quaked with a vengeance and the earth swallowed up the soldiers in front of the girls. The ground quickly closed leaving nothing but the girls and the castle behind.

Lastly, as a group of about fifty soldiers ran out to stop the women, Yui cried out, "STAR WATER DROWNING!"

Light blue light, light blue stars, and water streamed out of her hands and rammed into the soldiers. There was a great roar of rushing water then nothing. None of the soldiers were left standing.

"All clear!" called out Korin as their husbands quickly joined them and their younger selves just stared in awe.

They quickly got their wits back, and as Ryo landed beside his future wife, exclaimed, "WOW! You got rid of the all so fast!"

"Yes, every last one of them I think. There shouldn't be anymore. But if there is, there is only a small handful." Replied Makoto with a smile.

"Now where?" asked Kento as he stared at Ryo's future self.

"Well we can either go after them now or wait for them to come to us?" said Ryo letting the group decide.

"I say we go for it! And bash them all and destroy them for good!" exclaimed younger Kento with his fist in the air. Before anyone could comment, Noriko's fist was in his face.

But also in her fist was an arrow about three inches from his face.

"I think they're already here." She said calmly as she broke the arrow in her hand and dropped it.

Kento with wide eyes nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Where are you!" cried out Ryo angry that they had almost kill his friend.

"Calm down." His older self-said as he continued, "Feel around for them. Feel what's real and what's not. Feel for their powers." 

Cye's older self said, "Cye, this should be somewhat easy for you, you can sense where water is now right?"

"Yeah…" began his younger self not getting it.

"Well human bodies are made out of 70-80 of water aren't they?"

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed catching on as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a minute.

He snapped his eyes open and cried out, "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

The flood of water and ice hit something and the something fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Ryo with his swords at a kill position.

"My name is Misery. Now you'll die!" he exclaimed as he cried out, "MISERY…SELF…" Ryo heard this and jumped into the air. …HATE!"

The attack soared under him and into a group of old trees. The trees were uprooted and petrified in an instant.

"Remember! Happiness!" cried out Korin as she blocked her thoughts from everything except happy thoughts.

"Why are they lowering their weapons?" asked Sage confused. His older self's eyes widened, as he understood. He sheathed his no-dachi and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the lips. The older Ronins understood and did the same to their wives.

The younger Ronins were confused until Sage exclaimed, "That's right! Happy thoughts! We don't need our weapons if we're going to be thinking happy things! Put your weapons up and think only happy things!" 

They did as told and a minute later heard Misery cry out in pain, "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When they all opened their eyes again they saw a black and brown armor but now body. "Where'd the body go?" asked Cye.

"It wasn't a human like the first warlords Cye, that's why the girls said that we have to have no mercy for them if we engage them in a physical battle. They are demons of the worst kind." Answered his older self.

"Why don't they use humans?" asked Rowen.

"Because humans can be swayed to either side if the right words and emotions are used on that person. They have doubts about what they are doing. Demons don't." replied his older self.

"Sulapa wants to win." Began Sage's older self as he continued, "Sulapa, I think, thinks that if he had warlords that were completely under his evil influence that he'd have a better chance at winning. What he didn't know was that since these are demons, they don't have that high a mental capacity. They rely more on brute strength then they do on mental abilities and are therefore easier to beat." 

"If they are so easy to beat, then why do we have to be here?" asked Ryo still not understanding that part.

"Because only you can form the Inferno." Replied his older self as Rowen's older self added, "When you form the Inferno, all the Ronin powers are given to you. Even though our powers apart are strong enough to match the Infernos easily, only the Ronins combined powers can beat Sulapa."

"Then how are we going to beat him?" asked Kento.

His older self answered, "When you four give up your powers to Ryo, he'll pull a Rage of Inferno at the same time, the guys and I will shoot off our strongest attacks at the same time. Our attacks shoulder merge with Ryo's Inferno one and hit him as one **BIG** attack. At least that's how we hope it'll go."

The younger Ronins nodded as they turned to start on their way again only to be stopped by the girls leaping out of the trees before them and hitting the younger Ronins to the ground. Suddenly multiple balls of iron, cannon balls, flew above them and headed straight for the elder Ronins. The ten on the ground watched as each Ronin's eyes flashed their color and the cannon balls hit something a foot away from their bodies.

"They have the ability to make shields!" exclaimed Rowen as he helped Korin up.

"Yes." She said with a wince.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned as Sage's older self rushed to her.

He waved one armored hand over her stomach and sighed in relief. "The baby is fine."

Rowen, who had been holding his breath every since his wife lunged at his younger self let it out with a relieved laugh.

Sage waved a hand over every girl's stomach, but when he got to his wife's stomach he said, "Dear, lay down please."

"What? What's wrong?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Nothing to bad. But the triplets are at a vulnerable time now. I just want to heal all the inconsistencies right now so they don't come back to damage them later on."

Miaka was silent as her husband's gentle green healing light washed over her and her womb.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Future Problems12

When he was done, he said, "I do believe it's time to put and end to this, don't you agree?"

The other Ronins nodded and as they entered the castle, they came upon two ugly human-like demons.

"Very impressive, you finally reached the palace. My name is Bijino of Dread and this is Cojiro or Evil Spirit. If you would be so kind as to hand over your armors, things will go a lot smoother."

The groups stared at them strangely and Ryo asked, "I thought you said they weren't smart."

His future wife answered just as puzzled, "They aren't."

Miaka said, "Look! His eyes are glowing red! He's being controlled!"

Bijino laughed evilly and said, "Bravo, Bravo, you figured it out. And now, it's time to die!"

He pulled out his twin knives and said as he crossed them over his body, "Memories of Dread!"

Quickly, the group attempted to pull up happy memories to ward off most of the attack. The elders were successful, their younger counter parts, weren't. They jumped clear out of the way instead.

Sulapa cursed up a storm. He hated these mortals who though they could defeat him, the strongest ruler the Neather Realm has ever had!

The younger Ronins saw his distraction, and silently gave their power to Ryo.

"ARMOR OF INFERNO!" he yelled much to the surprise of Sulapa and his dimwitted underling, Cojiro.

As the Twin Swords of Fervor and Black Blaze arrived, Ryo connected the hilts and cried out, "RAGE OF INFERNO!"

Ryo's older self cried out, "VOLCANIC TORRENT!"

A stream of lava erupted from the earth and plunged into the Inferno's Rage.

Sage's older self cried out, "LIGHTNING THUNDER STORM!" A crash of millions of lightning bolts each the same power strength as his Thunder Bolt Cut crashed around the group and crackled around the Inferno's Rage.

Rowen older self cried out, "SPACE VACCUUM CUT!" His arrow glowed gold and seemed to be surrounded by the very darkness of space. It entered the large attacked and seemed to swallow it all up before it returned twice as big.

Cye cried out, "TSUNAMI'S RAGE! A funnel of water crashed into the Inferno's Rage and the group heard the rage of a thousand sea creatures all-attacking at once.

Lastly Kento cried out, "SPLITTING TERRA!" The very earth they stood on, seemed to split into tiny pieces as white-orange energy left the earth and entered the attack.

Sulapa in Bijino's body could only watch in fear as the large attack flew at him. He tried to escape and leave his henchmen to their fate, but the girls had done SOMETHING to hold him here! He roared in anger and will all his strength tried to push the attack away from him.

The group watched in belated breath as the two creatures were enveloped by the attack. The light was so bright, even the three light warriors had to cover their eyes. After ten minutes, they all looked back and saw Cojiro and Bijino's armors were charred beyond recognition.

"WWWWWWWHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cheered Kento as he said, "Looks like Sulapa's history!"

His older counterpart frowned and said, "I don't think so."

"What, what do you mean?" asked Cye as his older self said dryly, "Well first off, the black clouds are still here and second…"

"Rowen's older self said, "The castle isn't gone. Sulapa's still alive. We still have him and Fear to go through."

Ryo, in his red armor, nodded and said, "Well then, let's go after him!"

Ryo's older self sighed and said to the other wistfully, "To be that willing again!"

They laughed and followed their younger counterparts who had already entered the inner castle.

The group split up because they wanted to find Fear quickly and then deal with Sulapa.

It was the girls who found him.

"Ah, you girls alone. Stay with me! I take you over and over if you good girls. If bad, me like too!"

Noriko raised and eyebrow and asked Makoto, "What happened to him? Wasn't he more eloquent before?"

Makoto shrugged and said, "It must be because of the energy drain because he was more eloquent earlier when we fought."

"Do you want to deal with him then?" asked Yui as she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet.

"I got him. You guys go after the others and find Sulapa."

The girls nodded and ran off in the other direction.

Makoto unsheathed her katanas, and said, "Let's make a deal. If you win, you get me. If I win, you die. How's that?"

Nesko leered lustfully at her and said, "Is deal. I take great pleasure from you and gain much power back."

Makoto snorted and said, "We'll see."

Then they lunged at one another. As their weapons locked together, she felt him trying to over power her. Luckily for her, his power drain also seemed to affect his physical strength because he was slower in his armor than she remembered. Both released the other from the lock and slashed. Their swords met again and again. As she thrusted, he parried. He thrusted, she parried. He tried to kick her and she jumped over the kick and landed one of her own on his unprotect chin. He skidded on the ground.

He got to his feet and lunged at her again. She was pushed back three feet before she stopped, and grunted as his foot stomped down onto her knee. If not for her armor, her kneecap would have exploded for sure. Instead, it only hurt A LOT! She bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

He grinned and locked their swords again and said as he pushed their swords up into the air, "I can already taste you."

He stole a kiss. Makoto screamed in rage.

With a quick twist of her wrists, both her weapons were free, and Nesko was off balance. With a kick to the gut, Nesko went flying back into the wall.

She tisked and said smugly, "And here I thought you'd be a challenge. I guess having you power drained fifteen times it's normal drainage all at the same time, is quite difficult to adjust to. To bad."

She crossed her swords and cried out, "FLAMING STARS CRUSH!"

Nesko screamed in pain as the ruby red stars of pure magical fire rained down on him from above. When the fires vanished, Makoto was all alone.

"Well, that's that. Time to find the others." She said as she sheathed her katanas and limped off after her friends who had ran off thirty minutes before.

All the while muttering to herself, "Gross, I gotta wash my mouth out soon! BLEG!"


	14. Final Chapter

Quickly though, Makoto rejoined the other Stars just as they and both Ronin groups reached the other side of the palace.

"Hey, where is Sulapa?" demanded Kento angrily as he twirled his weapon. He was clearly agitated.

Elder Ryo said, "He must be in psuedo-space. We'll have to…"

Before he could continue, a black blast of energy appeared from nowhere. Just before the attack could hit the girls raised their hands and shouted out, "Elemental Star Shield!"

A burst of red, green, dark blue, light blue, and orange light exploded from the girls' chests and a merged together to form a pure white shield. The attack bounced harmlessly off.

One by one the Star's breastplates began to glow.

Once all of them were glowing brightly, Makoto shouted out, "Phoenix, guard the Virtuous within my sight!"

Second Korin cried out, "Centaur, guard those with Life Force within my sight!"

Third, Miaka called out, "Dragon, guard those of Wisdom within my sight!"

Noriko cried out, "Gargoyle, guard those of Justice within my sight!"

Lastly, Yui exclaimed, "Serpent of the Seas, guard those of with Trust within my sight!"

When they had finished, the girls were surrounded by their element.

When the fire, water, light, earth, and air vanished instead of the Star's they saw a red a gold featherd Phoenix, a navy blue and silver Centaur, a emerald and golden Dragon, an orange skin toned Gargoyle with silver hair and eyes, and a light blue scaled Sea Serpent.

The phoenix spoke, "Those of the Virtuous step forward."

Ryo and his older self stepped forward and the phoenix said, "Ryo of Wildfire get on my back, Ryo of the Super Wildfire remain where your standing I shall get you in a moment."

As Ryo got onto the fiery birds back, it flapped its wings and hovered above the ground. It got a few more feet into the air, and it's talons reached out for Ryo of the Super Wildfire.

"Do not worry Ryo of the Super Wildfire, my talons shall not hurt you."

He nodded and as the phoenix gripped his shoulders with its talons he asked, "Where did Mistress Star Fire go?"

"She is within me…just as **I** was within her all this time." Answered the great bird as it flew away with the two wildfires in its protective fiery body.

Then the Centaur spoke, "Those of Life step closer to me."

Rowen of Strata and Rowen of the Super Strata stepped forth and the Centaur said, "Rowen of Strata, climb up onto my back. Rowen of the Super Strata, wait a moment."

As this was going on Cye of the Torrent was watching the white shield that was around them. The black energy was still pushing against the shield, but he noticed whenever one of the Mystical animals exited the shield, the power lowered. It went from white to a bluish tint since the element of fire was missing.

As the Centaur cantered feet, he grabbed Rowen of the Super Strata in his arms and they off in the same direction as the flaming bird before them.

The shield turned slightly brownish as the dark blue energy vanished with the Centaur.

"Would those of Wisdom come forth." commanded the Dragon as the Gargoyle commanded, "And those of Justice come forth."

As Sage of the Halo and Sage of the Super Halo walked closer to the Dragon, he commanded, "Sage of the Halo sit upon my back, Sage of the Super Halo stay standing."

As Sage sat on the Dragon's back, Sage of the Super Halo stood in front of the Dragon. The Dragon lifted him up gently like a newborn baby and they were off.

"Kento of Hardrock, Kento of the Super Hardrock come to me." Commanded the Gargoyle as Kento climbed onto his back for a piggyback ride and Kento of the Super Hardrock was picked up like a new bride would be.

"Are you ready?." He asked.

"Yes?"

The Gargoyle flared his wings, caught an up draft, and flew across the land at incredible speeds after his three guardian comrades.

Cye jumped in surprise as the shield flickered but stayed up as he watched the shield turn to a solid light blue color.

"Those who have trust, come forth." Commanded the Serpent as the two water Ronins walked up it.

"Cye of the Torrent, Cye of the Super Torrent quickly…climb up on my back!"

The two quickly climbed up and onto the serpent and held on tightly as it floated up into the air and flew after the other warriors and their mystic guardians.

The Ronins and their guardian animals quickly came to the portal that leads to the space between realities. This was obviously where Sulapa had run off too to escape their attack.

As the five mystical beings rushed into it, the men saw that they were standing in a dark and dreary castle thrown room.

"Where are we?" asked Rowen as he hopped off the dragon's back.

"We're in the Thrown Room of Sulapa." Answered Korin's voice as the Centaur glowed dark blue and revealed Korin in her armor standing off to the right of her husband.

Suddenly the other eight Ronins jumped in surprise as the Phoenix, Dragon, Gargoyle, and Serpent glowed and was replaced by the other Stars.

"Well where is he?" asked Kento impatiently.

"Right here!" he exclaimed as he sent a powerful blast in their direction.

"Elemental Star Shield!" cried out the stars as the blast bounced off.

Yui fell to her knees under the blast and Noriko called out, "Better get it on guys…NOW!"

Ryo turned to his younger self and said, "Form the Inferno…we'll hold him off!"

Ryo raised his swords and cried out, "Eternal…Fire…Flare!"

A stream of fire flew from the swords and hit Sulapa with a force that would have blown Talpa away. Sulapa grunted, but other wise no harm was done.

"You cannot beat me Ronins!" he exclaimed with laughter.

Rowen loaded and arrow into his bow and cried out, "Whirl…Winds…Surround!"

His arrow soared through the air and lodged itself in Sulapa's shoulder blade. He cried out as the winds converged on him and threatened to tear him apart.

He howled and let lose a stream of black magic that slammed into the Elemental Star Shield making Korin and Noriko cry out in pain and Miaka grimace. Makoto seemed to only have a slight pain, but was it.

Kento raised his ningunata and yelled out as he twirled his weapon above his head, "Earth…Rock…Crash!" Just like his _Iron-Rock Crusher_ giant slabs of rock flew up into the air and white-hot energy slammed into Sulapa. He howled in pain, but remained standing.

Ryo cried out as his friend's powers slammed into him, "ARMOR…OF…INFERNO!"

"WHAT! NO!" cried out Sulapa as he pushed even more power at the shield in an attempt at breaking it.

Miaka cried out in pain, but remained standing as the shield wavered slightly.

Makoto bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out and concentrated only on the shield.

Yui and Noriko were already on the ground unconscious.

Ryo exclaimed, "Now Ryo do it!"

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" yelled Ryo in anger.

"VOLCANIC TORRENT!" yelled elder Ryo as he pushed all his anger into it.

"SPACE VACCUUM CUT!" shouted out elder Rowen as he pushed all his anger as well into the attack.

"SPLITTING TERRA!" Cried out Kento as he pushed all his impatience and anger into it. Just because he has learned to become more patient doesn't mean that he didn't feel the impatient ness of his younger self.

"LIGHTNING THUNDER STORM!" Shouted Sage as he put forth all of his feelings both negative and positive into it.

"TSUNAMI'S RAGE!" Yelled out Cye as he pushed all his anger and resentment into it because Sulapa and his family had threatened him and his family, both blood and non-blooded, too many times and he had, had it.

As the five super powers merged with the _Rage of Inferno_ attack, it formed one large ball of white light. The attack plowed into Sulapa and he cried out in pain as it started to over power him. In desperation, he pushed his powers to the limits and found himself starting to resist the power. He began laughing in joy for the Ronin's most desperate attack hadn't worked.

But then his joy was cut off when he heard, "FIRE OF VIRTUE!"

Makoto turned into a flaming ball of reddish white fire. She jumped high into the air turning into pure energy. She slammed into Sulapa and pushed herself into him.

Then, "AIR OF THE HEAVENS!" cried out Korin as she turned into a glowing ball of energy, except she was surrounded by dark bluish white energy. She followed her leader and friend as she slammed into Sulapa from the left, for Makoto was on the right.

Next, "LIGHT OF WISDOM!" exclaimed Miaka as she turned into a glowing ball of greenish white energy. She followed the other two and slammed into Sulapa from the backside.

Noriko, as she woke up cried out in a burst of power, "JUSTICE OF TERRA!"

Yui cried out as she stood up slightly dizzy, "SERPANT OF TRUTH!" as they joined their friends in the fight, they were surrounded by orange white light and light blue almost transparent energy.

The Ronins watched as the five lights swirled around him.

"What are they doing?" asked Ryo worried.

"They are doing exactly what you five did to Talpa not to long ago I think." Said the older Rowen.

"But why are they doing that?" asked Kento.

"To buy us enough time to destroy him once and for all." Replied the older Cye as he held up a glowing golden ball.

"Okay Kayura, let them through." he said as the ball glowed brightly.

When the ten could see again they saw Mia, Yulie, White Blaze, and another person.

"Who are you?" asked Kento for the person was in the shadows.

The person laughed and said, "It's good to see you Kento."

"Um do I know you?" he asked.

"You should, you've only been living in my house since the very beginning of the Dynasty invasion!" she exclaimed as she waked out of the shadows.

"MIA!" exclaimed the younger Ronins as she nodded and said, "Yulie! Now!"

Yulie nodded and closed his eyes. The guys then saw the _Jewel of Life_ around his neck. It began to glow brightly and as it's powers mounted, the five Stars quickly backed off from Sulapa and collapsed into their husband's arms.

The white energy of the jewel flew through the air and hit Sulapa right in the chest. It penetrated his armor like it wasn't even there.

There was a great explosion and then, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Finally there was a bright white light. Everyone had to close his or her eyes because it was so bright. When they opened their eyes again they saw that they were in the Dinning Room of the castle.

"We made it!" exclaimed Ryo as he jumped into the air.

Everyone cheered.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and ten children came running in.

"MOMMA! DADDY!" they all exclaimed as they jumped into their parent's arms.

The younger Ronins, Mia, Yulie, White Blaze, and the older Mia and Yulie backed away as they watched the reunion.

"Um, I have a question." Began Mia, as she looked at her older self.

"Yes what is it?' her older self asked as she turned to her.

Mia opened her mouth then closed it, as she looked herself over. She was wearing her reddish brown hair in its normal style with a golden band around her forehead. She was wearing a floor length lavender colored long sleeved dress that was cut in a _'V'_ neck style. Around the edge of the neckline of the dress was a one-inch thick ribbon that followed the edge of the dress. Also around her waist was the same dark purple ribbon that accented her waist.

"Well…?" asked her older self.

"Um…oh yeah…why'd you, why will I marry Anubis?" she asked with rosy cheeks.

Mia smiled and said, "Well…lets just say…he made you an offer you couldn't refuse and you fall head over heals for him."

After the parents had assured their children, Ryo turned to his younger self and said, "Thank you, we can finally have peace."

"It was our pleasure to help out."

Ryo nodded and said, "It's time for you to go back I'm afraid."

They nodded slowly and as they got into a circle, Hiko and Hariel cried out, "STOP!"

The younger Ronins turned and saw Ryo's future children running up to them.

Ryo let go of Rowen and Cye's hands and asked, "What is it?"

"Will we ever see you again?' asked Hiko with tears I her eyes.

"You see me every day Hiko…I'm him," he replied as he pointed towards his older self.

"No I mean…will I ever SEE YOU again?" she asked more forcefully.

Shaking his head Ryo replied, "I don't think so Hiko, but I'll see you again someday. That's a promise."

"Promise?" asked Hariel with wide emerald eyes.

Ryo made a face and turned to his older self and asked, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" asked his older self with a smile.

"How do you resist those green eyes!"

The adults and the younger Ronins laughed as Ryo replied, "You'll get enough practice when you meet a certain Makoto Obiki in a week. When Hariel's finally born you'll have a certain immunity to those emeralds, but…"

Ryo bent down to Hariel's level and said, "Don't worry I PROMISE to see you in the future…maybe not soon, and maybe not in this form, but I will SEE YOU again."

Hariel nodded and ran back to his father.

Ryo picked up his son and asked, "You see? You did see me again didn't you?"

Hariel had that thoughtful face that only five year olds could muster and exclaimed, "YEAH!"

His younger self asked, "What!"

Ryo laughed and said, "Lets just say I made that same promise to Hariel when I met him the first time and I finally fulfilled it!"

Ryo was about to open his mouth, but Kayura appeared and said, "Time to go back Ronins."

The staff glowed brightly and surrounded the past Ronins completely.

When they could see again they were lying on beach towels on the beach.

"What the!" they all asked.

Then they heard, _'Don't worry…I sent you back only it's the day after Ryo's nineteenth birthday…you'll find memories of the last week appear in your mind so you won't be a week behind everyone else. Your at the beach to celebrate Ryo's birthday…the presents are in the big bag beside Mia.'_

The group looked to the left and saw the bag filled with colorful presents.

Before the golden glow left their eye sight though they heard Kayura's voice say in a laughing tone, _'Have fun Ronins! Here comes Mako!'_

The group looked for a familiar red head.

Then they saw her walking about twenty feet in front of them, by the serf. In her arms was a three-year-old girl.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Ryo with a frown.

"Could be anyone. A daughter, a sister, a cousin…a niece…" began Kento as he watched his leader stand up.

"Where are you going?" asked Cye with a knowing smile.

Ryo turned to them and with a mischievous smile answered, "Where else, to get a date!"


End file.
